Ninja in High School
by Kiri no Kandy
Summary: Naruto wakes up feeling down, in a different world, what did Orochimaru do to him, can Naruto and Kyubi figure a way back or are they stuck forever... UP FOR ADOPTION! SORRY
1. first impression

Ninjas in high school:

**Ninjas in high school:**

First impressions:

Naruto awoke the next day feeling horrible he could barley sit up without feeling dizzy "where am I what happened" than realization hit _'oh yeah that snake basterd put me in some portal and than I end up here'_ he thought angrily he stood up but fell back on the bed _'man if he put me here I would have thought something more like a torture chamber or him trying to take Kyuubi, I feel miserable though but I have to get up'_ he thought getting up _'this looks strangely like my apartment but different'_ he thought walking to the dresser.

"Hey I wonder if that snake got hold of anyone else I hope not" he looked at the dresser and found a note :welcome to the academy ninja hope you enjoy it here is a map there and your uniform and schedule classes start at 8:30 don't be late for your first day:

'_Okay I guess I'll just play along and hope I can get thorough this alive if anything bad happens I'll find a way out of here no prob. Yeah' _he thought going through the door only to feel dizzy "ok make it through the first day here" "Naruto you can't push your self so much you could end up dying from exhaustion or something" Rin's voice said to him "oh I'll be fine its just a cold I've fought worse" **kit maybe go for just a few hours and than come back here I can't have my vessel sick to long or I'll have to get rid of it for you and usually your immune to illness** _o,k ok if I don't feel better in a few hours I'll come back there happy _**ecstatic now go before your late you idiot.**

When Naruto got there he figured a lot out he hadn't seen anyone he knew that was good he found his locker and the office. he finally found his class when he saw Sakura he was both relieved and worried she was there to which meant the snake took her here to **there's something different about her she smells the same looks the same but she doesn't have that ninja sense I pick up from ninja so just stay calm and go talk to her pretend the… the office did say to find Sakura right tell her that ok**.

Naruto walked over and said "um your Sakura right I'm Naruto the new transfer student and the office told me you could help me find my way around" Sakura looked up.

"Oh yeah they sent a letter asking if I could show you around I don't mind and yes I am Sakura you can go sit where ever you like ok after class just come over and I'll…" she was cut off…

"Hey who's the new kid did you get landed with the newby again I swear Sakura your too nice" Sasuke said eyeing Naruto "I'm Sasuke what's your name kid" he half asked half demanded.

"Um Sasuke this is Naruto he's the new transfer student from Japan I'm going to show him around his first day here ok" he nodded and sat down.

"Well nice to meet you I'm going to go…" he searched the room when he found a girl with hair so black it was blue and pale white eyes _Hinata-chan _he thought "I'll go sit with her see ya later Sasuke" he went towards Hinata.

"he does realize who she is right he wont get much words from her if he does it will all be stutters the only people she doesn't stutter to is her family and friends in her old country right that weirdo can't keep a conversation going if it would save her life" Lee said coming over "and for some reason I don't like the new kid I think he's up to something we should keep an eye on him" he continued.

"I agree we can spy on him for a while" at that they all agreed with that and watched as Naruto came closer to Hinata, they leaned in to hear him say "hey I'm Naruto is it okay if I sit here" they were surprised when she nodded "isn't she normally passive about everything and to everyone but you Neji" Lee asked and he nodded "ok then lets get closer"

"I'm Naruto by the way whats your name" he asked no answer "hey do you want to eat lunch with me" she looked at him in shock but nodded anyway "ok then, so lunch it is" Naruto said and laughed at the way her face was bright red. "so when does class start anyway I thought the class started at 8:30 it's almost 9:15" he said trying to start a conversation.

"u-u-um… the t-tea-teacher is al-always l-la-late" she spoke for the first time that day face getting bright red. The others were shocked at the way he got her to talk "yeah it's official. I'm going to kill him he's trying to get the upper hand on my cousin look I bet he's flirting with her trying to lay his hands on her" Neji said standing up.

"hey how about we invite him to the roof after school today than you can beat him up ok" Sasuke said calming Neji down. "fine I'll wait till after school" he said in defeat.

Naruto stood up and said "ok Hinata-chan I'm going to show the teacher not to be late" he said walking to the cabinet thinking _ha Kakashi Sensei is in for it now I'm sick of his lateness even if I am 15 he still deserves it _he found a few buckets, some string, feathers and glue he put some charka on a bucket put it on the door he put some glue in a bucket but expanded it with chakra and he put the feathers in it and tied it to the hooks on the ceiling, the others in the room watched intently as he sat back in his chair.

Five minutes later they watched as Kakashi walked through the door causing the bucket to fall on his head and make him fall causing the glue to fall and cover him he stood up only to have the feathers fall on him, every one in the room watched and laughed while Kakashi tried to get the bucket of his head when he did they all stopped laughing from the glare they got from him"

"ok who is responsible for this" Kakshi asked furiously everyone but Hinata pointed at Naruto "who me are you sure it was me and not him" Naruto said pointing at his clone everyone sweat dropped and went into shock.

"how could you be there when your right there" Kiba asked. "oh its just an illusion with a mirror that's all" Lee said "see" at that he broke the mirror by him and the clone disappeared.

"oh c'mon why did you do that, that cost a lot of money I hate you bushy brow" every one in the room sweat dropped as Lee's eye twitched. "after school on the roof if your not there I'll find where your dorm is and crush you in your sleep understand" he said angrily.

"ha like I haven't heard that before" Naruto replied and everyone sweat dropped again.

"what ever just don't be late" Lee said smugly.

"well I was gonna give him detention but if you'll do that I guess that's enough punishment and I'll just forget about what happened ok" Kakashi said with a nervous smile when the bell rang.

Class went by quickly and soon Naruto was at home changing into a different outfit even though it took awhile to get to the dorm and all. _Ok Kyu-san no more using chakra for a while only when training _**yeah what ever your going to be late now go **_hey can I summon you t go and explore a while or something figure out where we're at you know_** yeah I guess** at that Naruto bit his thumb and put the blood on the seal and flashed through hand signs and pressed his hand on the ground and there stood a small fox the size of Naruto's companion Hara "why'd you come out like that now I miss Hara you stupid fox" Naruto complained **so I can get around easier and I know you put that seal on her so you could summon her so just use that** Kyuubi Growled "oh yeah I forgot about that but I'll have to wait till I get a scroll ok I'll go to the store after the fight" and with that they both left.

"where in hell is that kid he's late I said after school" Lee said to the gang "maybe he got cold feet" Ino suggested "or maybe he's a real big scared cat" Kiba said smugly.

"I'm not big and I'm not a scared cat" said Naruto as he jumped from a leg sweep from Lee.

And the fight begins please read and review or I'll go crazy please I know it is short but please r&r


	2. suspisions n' romance

Hey I'd like to thank totalnarutofangirl85 for her review so yeah…

Ninja in high school

Chapter 2: suspicions

Naruto dodged a leg sweep from Lee and a punch from Neji "I still don't get why you want to fight me anyway" he said.

"well it was originally to see if you were a good fighter till you were hitting on Neji's cousin and called Lee bushy brow now they want to kill you while were just here to see how you fight" said Shikamaru lazily sitting on the bench as the others started to join the fight.

"oh that makes sense…. I think" Naruto replied dodging another kick from Neji. It went on the same as everyone joined till Lee said "what to scared or to weak to fight back" at that Naruto grinned and punched him into the wall and tripping Neji all the whilt dodging everyone else.

"lee I hate you why'd you tell him that he tripped me when he turned to hit you" Neji yelled getting up.

"you think I enjoyed slamming into a wall" Lee said defensively right then Naruto went offensive and hit Sasuke into the wall next to Lee and every one stopped as Sasuke laughed.

"ya know now I've seen everything he actually seen everything he hit me so hard I went crashing into the wall" Sasuke said between laughs "you know I think we could use him in our gang what about you guys" he said calming down.

"but he.." lee stopped when he got a glare from their leader Sasuke "yeah I'm in" he said quickly walking to the door of the roof mumbling something between "stupid idiot" and "why is it always me getting glared at"

"ok so Naruto do you want to join our group or not" Sasuke half asked half demanded Naruto smiled but nodded any way all of a sudden feeling dizzy "hey you ok you just got really pale?" a concerned Ino asked.

"yeah I just got a little dizzy" Naruto replied leaving.

"ok he's part of our group but I still don't trust him all to much Sasuke" Kiba said and almost all of them nodded "and the way he got out wit only getting hit once when almost all of us except Shika and the girls that's pretty good I think there's more than meets the eye." Neji continued for him.

"ok I guess we'll keep him under our watch for a while ok, so since it was you guys who came up with the suspicions you fallow him today and tomorrow till home room now go before he gets to far." Sasuke said and they nodded and ran to the stairs.

Naruto was walking to the apartment he woke up in when he felt someone following him he sniffed the air silently _it's Neji and Kiba ok I guess I'll tell Kyu-san to meet me when I get to the apartment so it wont look weird if I don't have a fox today but I do tomorrow but I might as well let them know I know they're there_ he though as he turned around he said "I know your there now come out o go away" all of a sudden a fox came running to him and jumped on his shoulder "what the hell Hara" it nodded but Naruto knew it was Kyuubi it said in fox **Naruto do you know when I'm out I can hear your thoughts n everything so for now just say I'm Hara even though I'm not** Naruto nodded barely noticeable.

000 in the bushes000

"how'd he know we were here" Kiba asked Neji just shrugged "oh that helps but why does he have a fox" Neji shrugged again.

000with Naruto000

Naruto started walking again smirking as Kyuubi started telling him about what happened and what the city was like and told him it was like the actual Konoha but different.

Naruto got to his apartment and put Kyuubi on the dresser and went in the bathroom take a shower he came back in wearing a pair of black paints and an orange t-shirt while holding a bag and putting his stuff in it before grabbing Kyuubi putting him in his backpack and left through the doors when he remembered "my necklace" he said going in going on his bed and reaching in his mattress and pulling it out to put it around his neck then leaving to his dorm.

000outside the window000

"he wears a necklace, he has a pet fox he wears the color orange and he has strange marks on his face like whiskers I told you he's weird" Kiba said.

"I know I know just drop it already Kiba he is strange now stop telling me and tell someone else before I sock you in the face" Neji said impatiently.

"fine ok hey there he is lets go he's out of the building lets get down before we lose him" at that they followed him to the dorms and found out his dorm is right next door to Sasuke's and across from Lee's.

"well it will be easier to watch him now" Kiba said after Naruto went in to the dorm room.

000 with Naruto 000

"ok Kyu-san I'll summon Hara so you can either stay out or go I don't care" Naruto told Kyuubi while taking out a scroll and writing down the seal biting his thumb and smearing his blood on the seal and flashing through hand seals and saying summoning jutsu slamming his hand down.

Just then smoke filled the room and there stood Hara who barked **yah Naruto-kun I've missed you so much everyone is worried about you and every thing, are you ok what happened to you, you didn't come back from the mission and we searched for you, what happened?** the small animal said with joy of seeing her friend and master again.

"hey, hey, I'm ok, I'm ok calm down I've missed you to and if you must know it was the snake-teme's fault I'm here now is every thing ok in Konoha?" Naruto said and the fox nodded , Hara was a two tailed fox her mother was one of Naruto's summons and Hara was a runt and either someone clamed her or she would be killed and Naruto wouldn't let that happen so he took her in now they were almost inseparable.

'**oh hey Kyuubi whats up' **Hara said with her short attention span Kyuubi looked up from his perch on the bed and said **nothings up I'm laying down so leave me alone** Naruto rolled his eyes thinking _I gotta learn not to ask her questions she never answers_. Naruto stood up and left saying "I'll be back in a few hours I'm going to go train" he didn't get an answer cause Hara went up on the bed and fell asleep at the end of the bed while Kyuubi was on the pillow.

Naruto walked thinking _note to self: get two cat or fox beds for Kyu-san and Hara_ **I'll hold you to that** Kyuubi replied making Naruto jump a bit _right well might as well go talk to Hinata _Naruto thought going to the girls dorms and knocking on Hinata's door.

She opened the door and blushed "u-um h-hey N-Na-Naruto w-what are y-you do-doing he-here" she stuttered out.

"oh I was wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat with me or maybe come see a movie with me" she blushed "if you don't want to that's fine I don't mind but I would like it if you wanted to" she blushed harder but nodded anyway "great I'll pick you up in an hour for wait which one do you want to do" he asked.

"u-um I gu-guess we co-could s-see a m-movie" she said

"great then I guess I'll pick you up in an hour for a movie, ok bye" he said running off leaving a blushing Hinata when Sakura showed up.

"hey Hinata are you feeling ok your face is all red do you have a fever or something" she asked putting her hand on Hinata's head.

"y-yes Sakura just a bit sh-shocked about so-something" she replied when she saw Sakura's shocked look she asked 'w-what is it do I h-have something on my f-face"

"no it's just I've known you for a while and I'm your friend but you barely stuttered when you spoke to me that must mean your happy about something so tell me what happened" she demanded.

"o-only if you h-help me get r-ready" she replied

"ok but for what" Sakura said raising an eye brow.

"come in here" Hinata replied without a stutter.

After she told what happened Sakura squealed "oh my god Hinata that's great he's only known you for a day and he already asked you on a date I don't believe it… hey maybe now you'll be more confident I mean you already are I mean you only stuttered when you said his name and when he asked you I don't believe it"

She suddenly looked serious "ok time to put up your hair and find a good outfit"

000 with Kiba and Neji 000

Kiba had been holding Neji back for fifteen minutes before he calmed down "now me and you will follow them to the movies and if he tries something we'll jump him on his way home ok relax now we'll watch them and the movie with them so lets go see where he's going I can still see him in the distance" and with that they ran till they caught up with him they saw him go in the pet store and come out with a bag that had to cat beds, then he went in the flower shop and come out with lilacs and lavender flowers then he went back to his dorm.

They went to his window and saw two foxes on his bed and he put the beds by the foot of his bed but on the floor, they heard him say "hey I got the beds I promised now get off of mine" the foxes looked at him but laid back down and sleeping again "stupid foxes" they heard him mumble making the one on his pillow look up and growl before going back to bed.

"man is it me or did there use to be one fox not two" Kiba said confused.

"no there was one not two your not crazy and if your wrong then we're both crazy now shut up and listen" Neji said.

They saw him look through his bag before going into the step in closet and coming out wearing a pair of black pants with orange swirls on them and a orange shirt with a black swirl on the shoulders and he left the room to go get Hinata while holding the flowers in his hands"

000 with Hinata and Sakura 000

"it was 5 minutes after 8 "h-he's l-late Sakura h-he's not coming I c-can feel I-it" Hinata said worriedly.

"don't worry Hinata he'll be here it's only five minutes it's not going to kill you" Sakura said assuring and as if on cue there was a knock on the door. Hinata opened the door and there stood Naruto rubbing the back of his head sheepishly "I'm sorry I'm late I know I had some trouble with Hara and Kyu-san" and I had to get these" he said handing her the flowers she blushed and asked Sakura to get some water for them.

"um if I may ask who are Hara and Kyu-san" Sakura asked from behind Hinata.

"oh um there my pet foxes I got them from a friend" Naruto said half truthfully.

"ok than well good luck on your date Hinata and Naruto Hinata is my best friend if you beak her heart I'll break your face understood" Sakura said and left after he nodded.

Ok well that was the only thing I could think of so yeah I hope you liked it and if anyone has an idea for what they could do on their date and witch movie they see I would apreciate it so yeah please review and please if you have an idea please tell me please (on one nee begging)

**Kala; she's lost yeah I knew it she's lost it,….. Well at least she didn't say yeah like yeah… it drives me crazy**

**I have not gone crazy Kala I just need an idea (getting up) well anyway r&r**

**Oh and again thanx to totalnarutofangirl85 for your review you get a virtual cookie here **


	3. the date

_Hey as much as I wish most of this was my idea its not I would luv to thank totalnarutofangirl85 again she reviews all of the time and it is her idea for the chapter so yeah…._

**Ninja in high school**

**Ch. 3 the date:**

Naruto and Hinata were walking to the theater "so Hinata what movie you wanna see?" Naruto asked grabbing her hand and she turned bright pink,

"u-um, any thing's fine" she replied softly turning redder by the second, "ok how about… Dragons talisman that sound good" she nodded "ok, holly crap, you have a Ichiraku ramen hear too,… hey Hinata after the movie want to get some ramen" he asked excitedly.

"sure, I-if I-it's not to m-much t-trouble" she replied blushing again.

"great, lets hurry or we'll miss the beginning… whoa" he tripped and he accidentally pushed Hinata and was now laying on her, both their faces turned bright scarlet red, "I u-um" Naruto quickly got off and pulled her to her feet "I am so sorry Hinata I tripped" he said and she just giggled a bit.

"don't worry I'm fine now lets get to the theater before we miss the beginning" at that they rushed off,

000- with Kiba and Neji -000

Kiba was holding Neji back "Kiba let go, I gotta kill him, I said Let. Me. Go" Neji said trying to get free of Kiba.

"no you'll blow our cover, it was probably an accident anyway but just in case we should get closer, I still don't trust him, and I have a bad feeling about this" at that he let Neji go and they got closer.

000- w/ Naruto and Hinata -000

They got seats and were watching the movie except Naruto was so spacey he didn't realize he put his arm around Hinata's shoulder, he mostly talked to Kyuubi in his head the whole time and found out they were in a different dimension and every one back home was trying to get them back.

"N-Naruto are you ok" Hinata asked taking him back to reality

"oh, uh yeah just thinking" he said shaking his head, then he realized his arm was around her shoulder and turned bright red before saying "well lets go get some ramen" at that they left to Ichiraku ramen stand.

Naruto got 7 bowls of Miso ramen and Hinata got 1 bowl of pork ramen.

000-w/ Kiba and Neji -000

"oh I think I'm gonna be sick look how much he's eating" Neji said clutching his stomach

"yeah, that's just disgusting" Kiba agreed.

000- w/ Naruto and Hinata -000

Hinata looked over at Naruto and giggled making Naruto look up and blush wiping off his mouth "well that was good um here's your money lets go Hinata" he said pulling her back to the academy.

When they got there Naruto walked her back to her dorm room "well it was fun Hinata-chan I enjoyed it how 'bout you" he asked while standing out side her door with her.

"I enjoyed I-it too Na-Naruto" just then he moved closer and their lips met in a kiss she blushed after they broke apart and said "well see you in class tomorrow N-Na-Naruto bye" at that she went inside her dorm room.

He shrugged and walked towards his dorm.

_Well there you all go chapter 3 of Ninja in high school hope you enjoyed it was all thanx to totalnarutofangirl85 though some were part my idea well anyway you know who you are and which part was your idea so yeah…. R&R thank you_

_Oh and I'm sorry its so short well anyway see ya_


	4. i don't feel so good

Hey to all you reviewers I say you all deserve a great bowl of virtual ramen here you go

_Hey to all you reviewers I say you all deserve a great bowl of virtual ramen here you go._

**Ninja in high school;**

**I don't feel so well:**

"I hope you enjoyed it I sure did Hinata-chan" Naruto stated as Hinata turned bright red.

"I e-enjoyed it too Na-Naruto-k-kun t-thanks for th…" she was cut off by him moving forward and kissing her straight on the lips. "I u-uh well b-bye N-Na-Naruto see y-ya in class to-to-tomorrow" at that she quickly ran into her dorm bright scarlet.

Naruto shrugged and walked off smiling while thinking _'man am I happy its not the real Hinata-chan or she would have fainted and I probably never go near her in ages from embarrassment and Neji would kill me for thinking it'_

000- Kiba and Neji –000

Kiba was holding Neji back again while Neji struggled to get lose while saying "like I said before let go so I can kill him he just kissed my cousin so I have ta kill him," he tried to punch Kiba but he dodge while still holding on to Neji's collar, "let. Me. At. Him. Now. Kiba" he struggled even more.

"well it looks like we were right he did do something to Hinata but not what we expected he kissed her that's it now calm down or are you forgetting, he's part of the gang now like it or not, and wait a minute isn't it normally you holding me back about something, its like we switched places" Kiba said,

"so, and no we haven't this new kid has been here for a day and is already hitting on my cousin and he even kissed her, and I choose not to like that he's in our gang now let me go so I can kill him" Neji said.

"oh so your saying you want to kill a good fighter in the gang for hitting on your cousin, that's not like you if it were anyone else you wouldn't care why do you care if he does" Kiba said letting go after Neji calmed down.

"I don't know for some reason I don't trust him yet and he is just too strange to go out with my cousin" Neji said huffing before sitting down on the ground " and to top it off he got his own dorm room" he replied "it must mean something"

"uh its called there's no room anywhere else besides the girls dorm which is your girlfriends dorm honestly and you call me an idiot" Kiba said walking off to his and Gaara's dorm while Neji got up and went to his and Lee's dorm room which was across from Naruto's.

Hinata and Sakura –000

"ooh Hinata your face is bright red what happened on your date" Hinata's face got a deeper shade of red "c'mon tell me Hinata-chan" Sakura asked.

"h-he k-k-ki-kissed m-me a m-mi-minute a-ago, b-br-brought me o-out f-for ra-ramen after o-our m-movie and he h-he-held my hand w-when we w-walked b-ba-back" she stuttered out.

"oh my god, are you serious he actually kissed you, I don't believe it Hinata-chan you have a boyfriend, I mean I do believe it, I mean, oh never mind, well anyway what did he say, what movie did you see what dorm number does he have does his family live close by, where did he live before he came here" the questions f the pink haired girl just kept coming out until Hinata said "S-Sakura calm down I didn't ask all I know is that h-he has t-two pet fo-foxes and he is e-extreamly sw-sweat that's all"this shoked Sakura

"holy crap you barely stuttered except for when you were talking about him, I think having a boyfriend will help boost your confidence now it is 9:30 I've been waiting for you to get here and I am tired lets go to sleep" Sakura said before climbing to the top bunk and Hinata climbed into the bottom.

the next day –000

Naruto awoke sweating from a terrible dream he had of his friends and everyone else he cared about getting killed by someone or something he didn't know it was all a big blur, he got up and went to get his uniform on and take a shower to get rid of the sweat it was now 6 am and he was just trying to wait for 8 o'clock to come so he could go see his so-called-friends

**Why are you so anxious Naruto just relax** Kyuubi stated sitting up from his bed

**He's right Naruto you need to learn to sit still or you'll never become a jounin** Hara said finaly waking up **besides it was just a dream**

"I know, it just seems so real like something bad is going to happen and I have no control over it, I feel helpless, I need to do something" Naruto said standing up and pacing.

**how about you get the books for your first two classes and go out to the school yard while every one else is asleep maybe that will help, you know you could practise your tai jutsu you need it** Kyuubi stated before falling asleep again.

"ok fine I'll go to train my tai jutsu" he said leaving.

Kiba and Gaara –000

Kiba was sitting by the window, while Gaara was still asleep when he saw Naruto pass by it he leaned forward to see what was up he saw Naruto do some push-ups and then some sit-ups then he started hitting a tree "hey Gaara wake up you got to see this" Gaara stirred and woke up.

"what don't you know what time it is" he mumbled coming over wiping the sleep out of his eyes and looking out the window just as Naruto punched the tree and making it smash to a million pieces, they heard him say "oh crap I am in so much trouble for this well,… if I get caught he said after grabbing his backpack and running past the window calling over his shoulder "hey Kiba, hey Gaara sorry can't talk gotta pretend I've been sleeping all this time and bandage up my hand"

Gaara and Kiba looked at each other for a minute before looking at the blonde teen who was at the door already "how did he get there so fast" Kiba asked and Gaara just shrugged before saying "wake me up at 7;30 ok"

"ok" ten minutes later "Gaara its seven thirty wake up" Kiba said after getting his clothes on Gaara got up mumbling something about stupid dog lover and so forth "hey you said wake you up at 7:30 well its 7:35" he said before Gaara went to take a shower and get dressed.

First period math –000

"ugh, he's late again, I hate Kakashi sometimes" Naruto stated and as if on cue Kakashi walked in, "I thought I heard my name" he stated and everyone laughed "what did I say something" everyone shook their heads "ok, read page 219 and do problems 1-10 on page 579 ok get to work" at that he just sat at his desk and took out a book.

Second period history –000

"hello class sorry I'm late I was helping the principle get some paper work done" Obito said walking in "ok, um turn to page 315, read it and do a report on it due next week" he said before getting the other paperwork he had out.

3rd period gym –00

"ok class were running twelve laps today now hop to it" said Gai when every was there, there were tons of groans of protest but every one did as told, by the time they were done Naruto was sweaty but not as much as the others ok now we'll each do ten chin ups and twenty leg-ups ok" more groans.

"ok if anyone wants a challenge over the next month here, some applications for the one fitness competition it will take place on the 10 of October so train hard" _oh c'mon its on my birthday great wait it could be fun but I'd better pay attention or I'll get in trouble_ Naruto thought just then someone hit him in the back of the head.

"hey what was that for" he said turning to see Sasuke, "do you want to get in trouble, for not paying attention" he asked and Naruto shook his head no "then listen to the teacher"

4th period geometry –000

_this is the most annoying class ever I think I liked history better ugh… Kami kill me now this is so boring _all of a sudden something hit him on the top of his head, he lifted his head up to find a really pissed off Asuma glaring at him "Naruto since you can't keep your attention up here, how 'bout you do the problem on the board" Naruto got up and started walking when all of a sudden he felt dizzy and wobbled for a second and almost lost balance so grabbed Kiba's desk for support before continuing down the isle.

"Hey are you ok you just got pale and don't lie I saw you almost lose balance a minute ago" Asuma said replacing anger with concern.

"no I don't feel so well" Naruto said getting another dizzy spell, "Lee take him to the nurse will ya," Asuma said as Naruto stumbled and almost fell to the ground but caught himself in mid-air,

"yes, Asuma, sir" Lee said going to support Naruto, "ok how about you Sasuke you come do the problem"

"what ever" Sasuke grumbled getting up, but that was the last thing they heard as they left the room.

"hey Naruto, don't pass out till we get to the nurses office cause I don't feel like bringing you there while your out of it, k" Lee said as he noticed Naruto getting paler by the second, "yeah, I guess" Naruto replied as they got to the nurses office.

They walked in and the nurse gasped when she saw them "oh my dear your awfully pale" she said, "yeah we know that, Asuma told me to bring him here" Lee said.

"Ah yes how about we get him in that bed right there then you can go back to class, okay how's that sound" she said with a smile and he nodded.

Hey I hope you all enjoyed this, well anyway any reviews be it compliment, advice, criticism, you know the works well any who… R&R


	5. poisons and pain

Hey two chapters in one day I just can't help it I luv writing these things sometimes I right one and don't do anything with it later so yeah…

**Ninja in high school;**

**Poisons and pain:**

"ok, it was Naruto right, well I have to give you a blood test ok maybe than we'll figure out what it is ok," no reply she turned to see him unconscious "oookay" she put the needle in the vein of his arm and drew some blood and put the thing in the blood test thingy (don't know what its called so don't ask).

And hour later Naruto woke up and looked around as papers came out of the printer and the nurse came in "oh, I see your awake and might I say you look a little better" she said taking the papers from the papers "ok your blood test says…" she gasped "oh dear, oh dear how do you feel, dizzy, nauseated, how" she quickly asked him.

"yes I feel dizzy, my head hurts and I think I'm gonna be sick" he said clutching his stomach, at this she frowned "dear that's pretty much what nauseated means" she said grabbing a thermometer, "out this under your tongue and I'll be right back after I call the hospital, ok" she said leaving.

He thought for a minute "wait, hospital am I really that sick" she walked in and said "yes, you are and your lucky to still be conscious, right now let alone able to move and sit up" Naruto felt a bit uneasy.

"ok, so what do I have" Naruto asked his inpatients getting the best of him "you've been poisoned dear now keep that under your tongue" she scolded him as Hinata walked in.

"u-um h-how are you f-feeling N-Naruto-kun" she asked worriedly, "I'm fine Hinata just got some poison in my system, that's all" he assured her.

"p-poison, but Naruto that is really, really bad, you're not ok" she said sternly. "that's what I told him I have an ambulance coming to get him" the nurse said.

"u-um, what is the p-poison called, may I ask" Hinata asked nervously "I mean if it's not that bad I'm sure you don't the hospital's help"

"oh, we do, he has had one of the most deadly poisons out there, sure it is slow acting, but it is almost impossible to get rid of and it's one of the most gruesome ways to die, it causes pain so harsh you can't even explain and it puts you through it many times before you finally keel over and die" the nurse said carefully, "lets just say you must have one real enemy, now Naruto when did this stuff start happening" she said turning to him.

"well, when I woke up, yesterday" he said thinking, trying to sit up again but stopped when pain shot through his body, he held in a yelp of pain and felt like dieing to stop it when it stopped he felt really dizzy, "Na-Naruto you just got really pale again and for a minute you looked like you were in pain how do y-you feel" Hinata asked with true concern.

"I feel like going to hell would be better then life right now, and yes I'm fine and yes I was in pain for a second." he said half truthfully for he was not ok and he still had the pain shooting through his chest.

"u-um what is the poison called you still haven't told me" Hinata stated, the nurse looked up "oh it is called oni-stuta" Hinata gasped _but that is only found in the mountains,… but how _she thought to herself.

"well I guess I'll get going, the others had homework Naruto so they told me to tell them how you are when I found them, most of them are almost as worried as me, well bye" she said with tears in her eyes, threatening to fall any second as she ran from the room.

000- Sasuke and Shikamaru's dorm -000

Everyone in the gang was there when Hinata burst in looking like she was about to cry "hey, Hinata, what is it, what's wrong, what happened" Sakura asked, and Hinata ran forward to hug her as tears started to fall "oh Sakura he m-might not make it, they c-called the hospital, he was poisoned by someone, an-and it is one of those extremely painful kind that pain comes off and on until its too intense and the person just, just dies he is my friend and I don't know what I'll do, I just met him yesterday what am I going to do" she sobbed into her friends shoulder.

"everyone, was shocked at how much she talked but didn't show it "what was the poison called Choji can cure almost any poisons maybe he could find a cure" Sasuke stated and Hinata shook her head "no what do you mean no, you mean he wouldn't know one, try him" she took a deep breath and looked at them.

"it was with oni-stuta, it is only known in the mountains, and it is almost impossible to cure" she said sharply, when Choji gasped, they all looked at him and at once they all asked "WHAT?".

"I don't have a cure, but, I've heard of that it is not impossible but close to impossible to cure" he stated "but maybe my dad knows I'll call him" he took out his cell phone and dialed his dad's number.

"_hello"_

"hey, dad do you have a cure to oni-stuta we need it"

_What why do you need it, were you messing with different poisons again_

"No a friend of mine was poisoned with it, so do you have it or (beep) not, what was the (beep) about"

"_other line, stay on and I'll talk to you after" _

_Five minutes later "Choji , I just got a call from the hospital about a Naruto Uzumaki who's on his way is that your friend" _

"yeah, that's him, well see ya" he hung up the phone and looked at the others "he's on his way to the hospital, and so is Naruto, hey Gaara, could we all fit in your pick up" Gaara nodded "great, that way we can get there too, and show our support" with that they all went to the truck, and they were off towards the hospital.

000- in hospital room 15 -000

Naruto had gone through dozens of test and in the past 3 hours had gotten 15 shoots of pain that got worse with each shoot and also longer "man, fighting that snake-tebe is less, painful, I wonder… now I know" Naruto said attempting to sit but got another shoo of pain and yelp in pain as he fell back and a nurse rushed in "here, and I know you can't sit still to well, but, you have to not move and here take these they'll help with the pain" the red hair girl said handing him some aspirin.

"thanks" he coughed up a bit of blood and she got worried "don't worry I'm fine just a little. aghhh…." he shouted in pain so loud that the whole hospital heard him.

000- the waiting room -000

"aghhhh…" they heard and Hinata gasped "that was Naruto, oh I feel so helpless" she said while her and the other girls got tears in their eyes again.

_Well there you go what was Naruto gonna do when he tried to sit up, who poisoned him, why did they do it, and will Naruto be ok, and why are the others so worried about him when they just met them only time will tell._

**See why are you being so mysterious today I don't like it**

**I don't know cause I feel like it now R&R…**


	6. pain with joy

**Ninja in High School:**

**Ch. 6 **

"agghhh…" they heard from the waiting "that was Naruto, oh I feel so helpless that I can't help" Hinata said as her and the other girls got tears in their eyes, "why, do I feel so worried for the kid, I just met him yesterday, but I feel like I've known him for a long, long time" Sakura commented whipping her eyes,

"I know, part of me wants to beat him senseless for making us worry, but, the other part of me wants him to be okay and beat whoever did this to him senseless" Ino replied also whipping her eyes as the screams disappeared.

"what ever, I just hope he's okay" Tenten stated "and also beat the person senseless" she added after a long pause.

"this is so troublesome, who ever did this must have a real grudge against him, other why's why would someone do it" Shikamaru stated lazily. And everyone agreed.

000- Naruto's room -000

"ugh, do you think you could help me sit up, since I can't feel my lower back" Naruto asked a nurse that had brown eyes and hair that was curly.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun but I can't, it'll make the poison spread faster, and could put so much pressure on your body in its current state, you'll just die there and then" she said carefully.

"fine, I'll meditate laying down" he said closing his eyes, and she gave him a worried look as he looked completely relax and his heart rate slowed a bit but stopped at the rate any healthy person got when sleeping, she sighed with relief.

"man you are one strange kid, Naruto-kun" she said standing to go get some more water since he chugged it after his throat got all dried from his screams.

000- Naruto's mind -000

Naruto walked through the all to familiar sewers till he got to a room with 2 separate wells one with red another with blue chakra "ok, time to find the fox so he can help me out here" he muttered sitting cross-legged on the edge of the well with red chakra 'ok, kyu-san, come in Kyu-san , you there I need a little help' he said telepathically to Kyuubi,

**What is it kit I keep getting feelings like something's wrong I've been trying to contact you but I can't get to your body** Kyuubi said a little bit worried 'wait you've been trying to get here, man what is up with this stupid oni-stuta poison stuff' at this Kyuubi nearly choked up his breakfast **did you just say oni-stuta, if so I'm sorry kit I can still get to you I'll just put more effort into it, **his tone held sorrow and pain which scared Naruto 'um, is something wrong?' he asked

**Yes, I'm sorry, but that is a poison created with demon blood and deadly herbs I can't get it out of your system only two things can, they find a cure, **

**or you have to kill your self by going into death meditation to search for a special energy only you have from a almost completely unknown kekkai genkai for the Uzimaki's it may seem a more powerful version of chakra, but it is really pure spirit energy only certain people can use, **

**ok, wait a while before trying cause I don't think I want to die for a while so good bye, oh if you do want to go into death meditation you have to kill your self here, but still I don't think you want to try it **with that he broke the connection.

000- Naruto's room -000

Naruto opened his eyes and at that moment felt another burst of pain but held his breath for it to subdue, not working he grabbed the pillow and shoved it in his face and biting hard on it while he grabbed the bed stand as he felt more pain he was able to hold it till the pain finally subdued.

Two nurses walked in to see him panting "Naruto, are you okay?" one asked and he nodded grabbing the cup of water and taking a nice long drink. "are you sure, your face is all red and you look like your about to pass out" the other said placing a hand on his fore head and gasped "you are not okay, your temp. is probably in the hundred and twenty's, here take this it will bring it down, and help the pain go down" she handed him two pills one red and another red and green, he took them.

"what were those" he asked feeling woozy, "it was Aspirin and seductive that will make you fall asleep making all pain subdue for a while" she replied as they left.

"why are all doctors like that" he asked before falling unconscious.

000- waiting room -000

"ugh, I want to go home at the same time I want to stay here with the new kid" Kiba mumbled to no one in particular.

"who ever says its supposed to be peaceful at hospitals lied" Sasuke said leaning back against the cushion of his chair. "this is something I never want to do again and hopefully I'll never have to," Neji said first time speaking for the whole 4 hours they'd been there.

"I hear that, I just hope he's okay, still" Sakura said before laying on two separate chairs and falling asleep, in the same way Shikamaru had done a half hour ago.

"well might as well do what you're doing, Sakura, Shikamaru" Sasuke said as he and the others did the same.

000- Naruto's room 5 hours later -000

"ugh… can you all just get me the cure so this pain could finally stop," he shouted through gritted teeth as pain over took him again "do you guys have any idea how much it hurts, oh Kami please kill me now" he shouted the last part and every one in the hospital heard it just like a few other screams.

000- w/ Hinata -000

Hinata and the others heard that plea and felt like they just died themselves "oh no, now, now he's making pleads to Kami to take his life, now, I cant' stand this" Hinata said with tears streaming down her face she had been taking it the hardest.

"Hinata, don't worry, Choji's dad is the best out there, he'll find a cure" Tenten said rubbing Hinata's back.

"I know I just wish they'd hurry up this is killing me" she replied sobbing into her friends shoulder.

000- Naruto's room -000

"okay, that is it I can't take this pain anymore if it doesn't subdue in ten seconds, I'm doing that meditation technique, for Kami's sake please stop" he pleaded as a nurse came in wearily

"please calm down Naruto, your friends heard that Kami plea and one of them is really shaky and can't stop her own crying" she said carefully.

"I know but it hurts," he said gritting his teeth in pain again, "make it stop I don't care what you do, even if I do have to take a stupid shot I don't care, just make it stop" he pleaded slowly losing consciousness "please" he said before passing out from the pain.

"ok, I'll try" at that she pulled out a needle and gave him some painkiller since he couldn't swallow a pill.

000- Naruto's sub-consciousness -000

"ok, at least the pains gone, but I want it to stay that way so I guess I'll have to find a way to kill my self while sitting cross legged," he said to no one.

He thought and thought before deciding he'd go back to consciousness to get knife, he opened his eyes to see a doctor looking at him with joy, "what is it" he asked looking at the man with red hair and green eyes.

"we found a cure for you, Naruto" he said joyfully holding up a needle.

"oh, Kami it's about time" Naruto replied holding out his arm, which the doctor took and shoved it in a vain.

"it should start working in about five minutes, if you like you could go see your friens in the waiting room to spread the antidote around a bit" the doctor said leaving "oh, you'll be able to leave in two days"

Naruto stood and felt a bit dizzy but he didn't care now, so he ran to the waiting room.

_Well there you go hope you all enjoyed it, it was a long chapter so yeah, just R&R_


	7. near to death never want to do it again

Hey I hope you guys like this chapter, I had trouble trying to figure out what I wanted to do next, so yeah… please don't leave to many harsh reviews, thank you;)

**Ninja in High School:**

**Chapter 7;**

Naruto ran to the waiting room to find all of his friends- well to him at his old dimension and from their relieved faces here too - "hey guys, guess what" he felt dizzy again but brushed it off "I got cured, and apparently, I should have died in pain awhile ago, but who really cares at this point" he grinned at their worried looks at his last comment before asking "so, how long have you all been here"

"we've been here for, uh, from about ten minutes after you showed up" Kiba replied with a shrug "but, apparently we didn't need to be so worried about you, since you didn't care that you should have been dead for a while, and now you just shrug it off as if it was nothing" he sighed "you really don't care for your own life too much do you"

"oh no, I do, I've just faced worse pain then that, though not as much, I swear, part of the time, I just wished I'd die, not from the pain, just the amount of pain and the length" Naruto replied and grinned as the others stiffened when he said he'd been through worse.

"what are you talking about" Sakura asked confused, "yeah, what's worse than the poisons pain" Ino asked.

"well, there are many things worse than feeling like your insides on fire and trying to turn inside out, which you don't want to feel, trust me" Naruto answered honestly, for that had been how it felt like with that poison.

"no, that's not what they meant, you said you've faced worse" Gaara spoke up.

"oh, that, well, I can't really say, I'm sworn to secrecy, well sort of, I've never told anyone, except a few" he said eyes filled with sadness.

"I-it's okay N-Naruto, if its to painful to tell us, you don't need to" Hinata told him "we don't care, as long as you're okay"

"thanks Hinata-chan I needed that" /Naruto said before swaying slightly as he felt dizzy again, he shook his head to clear it, only to make his dizziness worse, so he sat down in the chair. "whoa, brain freeze" he said as his head felt frozen like when he eats something cold too fast.

"um, are you okay Naruto, you look like you're about to be sick" Ten-ten spoke up in concern he nodded "you sure you're okay, I could go get a nurse or something if you want" she suggested.

"no, just feel a little dizzy, besides, the sooner I get out of here the better, I've always have and always will hate hospitals" Naruto stated leaning back in his chair "I hate the smell, the cold feeling you get when you're in the room someone died in and I absolutely hate sitting still for more than and hour, unless I'm unconscious or asleep" he crossed his arms but didn't open his eyes he sniffed the air and his eyes shot open, he knew that smell, the smell of snakes and death, it was Orochimaru.

He stood quickly and ran tao the window, ignoring the screams of protest from his legs and opened the blinds, and sure enough, there he was, smiling, he waved at him than disappeared in a puff of smoke. He walked back to the others scowling and mumbling something about a good for nothing snake-teme and sick good for nothing cowardly asshole.

As he reached the others he felt pain shoot through his back, but in his anger, he ignored it with resentment, he sat back down and just stared into space, scowling at nothing. And saying over and over under his breath "he will pay for this, that good for nothing snake-teme, he'll rot in hell for it" gaining curious looks from his new yet old friends.

"uh, Naruto, are you sure you're okay" Lee spoke up after five minutes of silence.

"yes, of course I am" he snapped at him then realizing the venom in his voice said "g-gomen, I've just had a really bad experience, as you know, I didn't mean to snap at you Lee"

Lee brushed it off with a shrug and replied "hey, it is fine, I know you haven't gotten much rest in the past twenty-four hours"

"okay, well, at least it'll be over by tonight at least" he said this time relizing the pain that shot through his lower back and cringing "you know, I don't think that antidote is working to good" he said before coughing so hard he coughed up a bit of blood.

His friends all immediately looked at him worriedly and Ten-ten quickly got a doctor who helped Naruto back to his room.

"I told you I feel fi.." Naruto stopped as he felt pain again and bit his lip so hard it bled and clenching his fist so hard they also bled.

"why, do you try so hard not to scream, it's not like it'll kill you" a nurse said shaking her head with a sigh.

000- Naruto's room, 2 hours later -000

Once the pain subdued he replied "actually, some can scream so loud and long they don't have enough oxygen to breath, but the don't have enough energy to breathe after, so techniquilly, it could kill me" he sighed and said "I thought you were the doctor, why am I telling you this"

"well, maybe I'm not a full fledged doctor and I'm just a nurse, and I've never heard of such a thing, phh.. No energy to breath" at that she left the room to get him some more water. She came back in and told him "I'm sorry, I just checked your other, more resent from the last, and I'm sorry to say" her eyes filled with tears as she said "for some reason, you are immune to the antidote for the poison"

Naruto scowled at this information and said "figures, it seems it always the bad, other than good that I have to hear, all well" he smiled and said "the important thing is I grew up with good friends, but don't worry, I never go back on my word, I promise something, I always pull through in the end to fulfill it, so even if I die tonight, I promise I'll come back, I promise I'll wake up after death and still be alive, having cheated death, even if I'm dead for an hour or more" he relaxed and she looked horrified.

"okay, big promise guy, just don't any ideas about killing your self and coming back, cause I doubt you'll come back" she said walking off.

Naruto reached over and grabbed the sharp knife from the bedside table that had his food on it and closed his eyes and began to meditate.

000- Naruto's mindscape -000

Naruto opened his eyes to find he still had the knife in his hand, he was out side Kyuubi's cage, which he knew he would regret this the next time he was in the world of the living, he wanted to say bye to Kyuubi in case he couldn't get back.

"hey, Kyu-san, are you awake" he shouted and then was greeted by crimson red eyes **yes kit, I'm fully a wake, no what do you want** "I wanted to say bye for a while, I'm going into death meditation for a while" **oh kami kit, you have mental problems, I swear, do you know if you get stuck in that state you're deader then dead, your soul will wonder the realms for eternity, which means, I guess I'll come with you, so you don't get stuck or anything** Naruto perked up at this and said "really, you'd do that for me, man you're one of my favorite friends, um how do we do that if you're stuck in there" Kyuubi's eyes shifted to the seal on his cage then to Naruto "oh, I have to unseal you, well, I trust you not to possess me, so I I could try" **only kit, only if you remember to reseal it, even how much I hate it in here, we have to find a better way to break the seal** Naruto nodded and pulled off the seal and Kyuubi said **now, kill me and I'll kill you** Naruto nodded then thought for a moment than grinned and enforced the knife with his wind and fire chakra natures and he threw at right through Kyuubi's heart as he got stabbed by Kyuubi's many tails.

000- Naruto's hospital room -000

The machines started to ring as his heart slowed and stopped, Hinata and Sakura -who were in the room- tears filled their eyes as they were ushered out of the room by the many doctors so they could work.

000- waiting room -000

Hinata and Sakura ran to them, tears streaming down their faces with really sad expressions.

"what's wrong, what happened, is everything okay or not" Sasuke asked and they both shook their heads and he got worried "do you mean he's-" he choked on his own words and they nodded.

Ten-ten and Ino burst into tears as well, Kiba felt his stomach drop and so did many of the other boys, some like Lee and Choji felt their eyes water.

"no, I wont believe this, I walked by his room and heard him say, if he died, he promised he'd be back within the hour" Lee stated "I don't know if he was true, but we should wait and see"

000- Naruto's realm of his souls -000

Naruto woke up by someone shaking him he looked up to see someone who looked irritatingly like him, same face same hair style only difference was this person had green eyes and brown hair with red highlights, and he somehow knew who it was, "Kyu-san, what happened, and why do I feel like I've been impaled through the heart twenty times with kunai" he asked.

"wow, you know me so good you can tell it's me even when I'm in my human form, well, lets hurry up and get to the source of power before we end up stick here" at that they stood up and started searching.

Naruto and Kyu went through many doors and finally found one that when they opened it they were greeted by a smell of fresh pine, but surrounded by red, a lot of it, that swirled around like fish in water, it smelt of fresh pine and felt warm, not uncomfortable warmth, but, that extremely conforting warmth when Rin or her daughter gave him hugs, it relaxed him, he felt at home.

"okay, recognize the sensation, and smell, and color" Kyuubi stated as he took a deep breath "do you remember it" Naruto nodded and they were brought back to Naruto's mind scape.

"now what, hey you still look like me" Naruto stated confused.** I know, but first, go through your mind and find your spirit energy a had you recognize, tap into it, and spread it through your body, than when you wake up, brace your self for sighs of relief and raised eyebrows, now hurry up and reseal me **Naruto did as told and started searching, it didn't take too long with his extra sensitive nose and eyes, but it still took a while in his eyes.

He finally found what he was looking for and did as told and spread it through the insides of his body before leaving his mind scape.

000- Naruto's hospital room -000

Doctors surrounding him trying to keep him alive, he kept leaving and coming, like something was deciding to give him life or death, but to them it was getting annoying, when all of a sudden he shot up panting and gasping for breath, eyes a light shade of red, as he looked around and they turned back to blue.

He looked fazed before shaking his head and asking cheerfully "so, am I cured yet" and every doctor sweat dropped. And a nurse ran out of the room to inform his friends he was okay, while another took a blood test.

000- in the waiting room -000

The nurse rushed to them tears in eyes smile on her face and said "he, is fine, it's a miracle but, he came back from the dead and acted as if nothing had happened, like he'd been expecting it" she turned and walked off.

Hinata felt her eyes water again and she grabbed her cousin and cried tears of happiness and kept saying "I can't believe it, he made it, he lived, I can't believe it".

An hour later another nurse walked up smiling "he has no more traces of the poison what-so-ever" and left again.

Well there you go, I hope you liked it, it took me forever, I didn't want it to be boring and I really wanted to give him a new ability, and I'm sorry if you actually- if your some sick person- hoped I'd kill off my favorite character, cause I wont ever do that, I am not that cruel.

Naruto; no but you're almost as sadistic as Kyu-san

Kala; you know he does have a point, you can be sadistic when you're in a bad mood, but of course, so can I

Me; ok I agree, just stop agreeing with each other, its creepy, well, anyway… review

Kala: there you go again, with the… I hate it, so why do you do it

Me; cause I feel like it, well yeah… review, any ideas, or comments accepted, just don't be to harsh


	8. the confession

Well, here is chapter eight of Ninja in high school io hope you like it, I have been beating my brains out trying to think of something, so please, just read it, if you don't like it, please tell me.

**Ninja in high school;**

**Chapter 8:**

**Naruto and Hinata were walking through the school halls to second period, it had been a couple weeks since the poison thing, and things kept getting better and better for him, he was still trying to find a way back home, but, he decided not to think too much on it for the time being till he could figure out someone to help him out.**

**That day he decided that at lunch he would tell the gang and see if they could help him out, or maybe he'll get put in a mental hospital, but he could get out easily, he could show his friends proof, and stuff, yeah, that's it, he would do that.**

"**so, how are you feeling today Hina-chan" Naruto asked as they went into the class room.**

"**I'm fine thank you, and you" she replied and asked.**

"**better then ever, just can't believe what's happened in the past few weeks, the poison, the trust with the guys, and you my girlfriend, to think, I thought I wouldn't like it here, this is the most fun I've ever had, even the whole poison thing is fun when I think back and take out the pain, it's a great year" Naruto stated getting a look from everyone in the room "what, did I say something" he asked.**

"**um you, never mind" Ino stated with exasperated sigh.**

"**okay, than, let's go sit down Hina-chan" Naruto said walking toward his and Hinata's seats.**

"**um, open to page 390, and do the questions on page 399, and than turn it in by tomorrow, okay" Obito said after a few minutes of getting his things together.**

"**well, what are you waiting for Naruto, get to work" he said after seeing Naruto just staring out the window at the clouds "Naruto, are you even paying attention" he shouted, the blonde shook himself to clear his head and grinned sheepishly "I said turn to page 390 and do the questions on page 399, no get to work" he said with a sigh.**

**Naruto glared at him and stuck out his tongue, and said "why are we doing this anyway, it's so dumb, why not just have us read it then the next day question us or something, that would be the smarter thing to do, give us a test on the stuff we read, every other day, and it'll be easier, just no semester test and long test, I hate them" he got shocked looks from everyone in the room.**

"**what do you mean, this is the smart way to do things, so just get back to work" Obito said and got a fierce glare that sort of scared him, he saw Naruto's eyes flash red slightly as did quite a few of his friends and they all shuddered as Naruto got to work.**

"**um, okay"**

**000- gym -000**

**Naruto and the others had to run till the coach said other why's, and Naruto was in the lead, not even breaking much sweat, and the gym teacher was hoping to have him crack, the kid undermined authority twice already, and this wasn't helping.**

**As if he knew what he was thinking Naruto shouted while running "I know what you're trying to do, and it isn't working Gai sensei, I run more then this in a hour if I wanted to"**

"**fine, everyone off the field except the smart mouth, you Blondie, can run until the end of the period, and go faster" and Naruto sped up, by the end of the period, every one was feeling better and Naruto was walking around like he was dizzy.**

"**um, are you okay, you look like you're about to be sick" Kiba asked.**

"**yeah, I'm just dizzy, he kept making me go faster, going around in circles for an hour isn't fun" Naruto stated sitting down next to Hinata on the roof.**

"**so, you said you wanted to talk to us, about what" Ten-ten said walking up with Neji.**

"**oh, I wanted to tell you something, I'm not from here, not the country, or the continent here, the dimension, here" he answered carefully.**

"**what do you mean, not from here, the dimension here, what do you mean" Sasuke asked suspiciously.**

"**well…" and he explained every thing, from fighting Orochimaru and waking up here and the whole other world and everything, "so what do you think" he asked after he finished.**

"**though it would explain your stamina and strength, I still think you're crazy" Kiba stated crossing his arms.**

"**yeah, you're right for once Kiba, he just might be crazy" Ino stated.**

"**wait, how about proof" Naruto stated, and they nodded "okay, kage bunshin no jutsu" and three new Naruto's appeared.**

**Everyone's eyes widened and mouths went agape "so, now do you believe me" he asked and they all nodded "and are you going to help me try to get home" they all nodded again, but he noticed them looking a bit sad "hey, I'm sure the Naruto from this Naruto wont be that bad, maybe he'll be just like me, just not exactly the same" he assured them.**

"**so, where do we start then" Sasuke asked.**

**Naruto grinned and said "we could try to figure things out, than, we can figure out a way to get things strait, okay" and they all nodded.**

**Well, there you go, not my best chapter I've writen, but still good, right, well, see how th days go from here and enjoy, well, anyway, review, comment, ideas, and critisism, just please don't be too harsh with it, well bye…**


	9. i'm tired why

Hey, I hope all you glorious readers like this chapter, I have major writers block, but for some reason, I woke up really happy

Hey, I hope all you glorious readers like this chapter, I have major writers block, but for some reason, I woke up really happy today

**Kala: no you didn't, you just got back from the mall with your two bffs, you left in the worst mood physically and mentally possible, and I mean you could produce a death glare that rivals Kami's, and you come back all happy and innocent**

Kala, shut up and stay out of my beginning notes, okay

**Sure thing cheek** (glaring a death glare) (laughs nervously) **um, I think I'll leave now**

Well, anyway, I hope you like this chapter well… bye, bye

* * *

Ninja in high school;

Chapter 9 I'm tired, why

Naruto was feeling really sleepy the next day, even as he walked to first period math, he thought he'd been tired and all the few days before, but this, this was ridicules, he was nearly asleep as he walked to class.

"good morning Naruto" Sakura said walking up to him with Hinata, "um, are you okay, you're kind of pale" she asked then gasped "you didn't get poisoned again, oh this is bad, uh, uh, um"

"it's alright, I'm just tired is all, and I had the worst dream possible of you guys getting killed by the horrible snake sannin" he said to her making her sigh in relief.

"well, at least you're not poisoned or hurt, or anything" she said with another sigh after words, "hey, let's hurry or we'll be late"

"why bother, he'll be late anyway" Naruto said tiredly as they walked into the class room.

Naruto sat down and layed his head on his arms and buried his face in them. "hey Naruto, come over here for a second" Kiba shouted but the blonde didn't even bother going over and ignored him, having a conversation with Kyuubi, who was in the dorm with Hara, his faithful fox demon kit.

_So, what do you think is making me so tired?_ Naruto asked tiredly, which seemed odd on account that he was in his head and he shouldn't be tired in there.

I don't know, it's probably mental on account that you're tired here too Kyuubi stated to his captor with a small shrug, he was in his human form in Naruto's head, he had red hair like Gaara's and grass greed eyes though they sometimes were crimson red.

_Yeah, maybe, who know's, it's probably a side affect from being here too long _Naruto said after looking thoughtful for a second (a/n oh no, Naruto thoughtful, the world must be ending, well, for other people, I like to make him smart) and nodding mentally.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, class is over, wake up" Sakura's voice said snapping him out of his thoughts.

He rubbed his eyes as he lifted his head and blinked a few times, "ugh, I am really tired, can't I just stay here and sleep" he asked standing up and walking with them.

"no, Kakashi asked us to wake you up, he was actually on time, he tried waking you, but you wouldn't budge, so he hit you in the back of the head hoping to wake you, but as it came down, you caught it with your hand and mumbled something about him being too slow or something" Sakura stopped and looked at him "why are you so tired anyway, not getting enough sleep or something" she asked.

"yes" he lied "and, the fur balls are being annoying, and keep talking to me again" he lied again, but kept his heart steady as he walked.

"okay, I guess, come on, we might be late" and she pulled the couple along.

They were in second period for ten minutes when Obito finally came in sheepishly and said "sorry I'm late, I was attacked by flying ninja monkeys"

"yeah right" Naruto shouted "there are none here, so don't lie Mr. Obito, I can tell if you do"

"oh really, then is this a lie, me and Rin got married when we were twenty years old" Obito said sharply.

"no, it's not" Naruto said getting tired again and yawned while laying his head down.

This went completely unnoticed by his teacher, Obito, who started writing on the bored when Naruto mumbled into his arms "why didn't you tell me Kyu-san, you're no fair, you tell Hara, but not me, so mean"

Obito turned around and saw Naruto was talking in his sleep and got pretty mad about it amd threw an eraser at him, only to have it caught and thrown back at him, he swatted it away with his hand before it made contact and went over to the blonde.

"hey, Naruto, come and do the problem on the board" he said pocking the blonde's head with a ruler. The blonde grabbed it and snapped it clean in half with out even having a knife or squeezing, for everyone in the room, it was quiet unnerving.

He yawned and looked up "what, can't you see I'm in the middle of a great nap" he said rubbing his eye tiredly.

"go do the problem on the board Naruto, you can go on with your nap during study hall" Obito said highly annoyed with the blonde's casual voice he always has.

Naruto stood up and went to the board, did the problem without even thinking cause he was asleep, and Kyuubi took control long enough to do the problem and walk the kid back to the desk and put him in a position he had been in from the beginning class, head resting in his arms and legs tucked under the chair.

Obito looked at the board, and then to Naruto, only to find he was sleeping again, and that he'd answered the question correctly. "well, I guess we should get to work on everything that's been missed about the concert in a week, it'll be in another two weeks instead, well, anyway… lets get back to work" he said nervously scratching his head.

Well, there you go, not the best chapter, but hey, it's still a chapter for a story that I've been writing for… well I don't exactly know how long, but it seems to be everyone favorite on the stories I've written, well anyway…

**Kala: hey banana brain, just end the chapter already, and please stop doing that … thing that you do, I really hate it, I thought you stopped**

I did, I just couldn't stp myself, and I thought I told you about calling me a banana (eye twitching slightly

**Kala: what ever, just read, review, comment, ideas and constructive criticism, just don't be too harsh**

Hey, that's my line

**Kala: yeah-- well I said it first, so nya.**

Okay what ever- just review people

**Kala: hey, I'm not finished yet cheeca, hey!**


	10. you broke my wrist

Okay people, I really hope you like this chapter, my muses aren't really being any help lately, no ideas from me or them or w

Okay people, I really hope you like this chapter, my muses aren't really being any help lately, no ideas from me or them or what ever, it's getting annoying, so please, any ideas would be nice, please….

"hey, Naruto wake up, you're getting your hair in my food" Kiba shouted at the blonde sleeping with his head on the table in the lunch room.

"go away dog breath, I'm sleeping" the blonde mumbled. "dog breath, who you calling dog breath fox boy" Kiba shouted making to slap the blond up side the head, only to get it caught and his wrist broken in an instant "agggggh, what the hell Naruto, what was that for" he shouted in pain getting looks from everyone in the lunch room.

"um, maybe you should just leave Naruto alone Kiba, he seems to be doing that a lot lately, lets get you to the nurses office" Ino said nervously standing up and pulling him away from the group.

"um, I wonder why Naruto is so tired lately, it's like he hardly ever wants to be touched lately, he is aggravated easily too, and he is asleep by the end of third period every day for the past week, it's making me worried" Hinata stated eyeing Naruto worriedly.

"what ever Kyu-san, I don't care, Hara isn't why I'm so tired all the time" the blonde mumbled in his sleep getting looks from everyone.

"see, he talks to people in his sleep too, something's up" Hinata stated worriedly.

"no one's talking about me Kyu-san, I would know" Naruto mumbled to himself again.

"sure, no one is talking about you Naruto" Sasuke stated towards the blonde. "shut up teme, no one asked you" the blonde mumbled to him.

"Okay, weird, defiantly weird" Sakura said with a shudder.

Ino and Kiba –000

"I'm telling you, he did it on purpose, I can feel it, he's not in a bad mood, he's out to get me" Kiba said as he was led by Ino down the hall.

"I never said he was, I said he's just too tired to do much, and he didn't just give you a rude nickname, he gave Sasuke, our leader of our gang, teme, Lee Bushy brow, and he gave a few teachers ones too, so chill, you're not the only one he gave a nickname to" Ino said exasperatedly.

"really, you're kidding, he calls Sasuke teme, it's amazing he hasn't been kicked out of the group or jumped by him" Kiba said then grinned "so, what nicknames did he give the teachers" he asked curiously.

"um, he gave Kakashi copy pervert, Obito got punctual pre peeve, Asuma tactical a hole, Kurenai got actually, she didn't get one, he gave Anko wait, she didn't get one either, Jaraiya got Perverted hermit, and the rest didn't get one, oh, I almost forgot, he gave principal Tsunade, Tsunade Baa-chan, and she didn't kick him out of the school" Ino said even more exasperatedly than before.

Kiba gave her a strange look "wow, that's a lot of insults, of course, it is hard to stay mad at the kid for long isn't it" he said looking at his arm and smirked "shoo, I can't even get mad about my wrist right now, that dog breath comment yes, but my wrist no" he said with a shake of his head.

"what ever, lets just get to the nurses office already before we miss lunch" Ino said as they sped up. When they got there Ino shouted "hey, Shizune, Kiba got is wrist broken by the newest kid in our grade, can you fix it"

"yes, of course, but first, why'd he break your wrist Kiba, I've had him in here a thousand times from him collapsing from exhaustion, I doubt he would do it unless he had a reason" the dark haired women said as she got some planks and tape.

"um, well, he fell asleep at lunch, and his hair was going into my food, so I woke him up and he called me dog breath, I trying to hit him up side the head, but he grabbed my hand and broke my wrist" Kiba said sheepishly with a grin as Shizune began to wrap his hand.

"really, well he must have some sort of ability with his hands if he can do that in one hand, did you hear what he did a few days ago in Obito's class, he snapped a ruler clean in half" Shizune said with a shake of her head and a sigh as she finished with Kiba's hand.

"we didn't just hear about it, we saw it too, it's really scary with what he can do" Ino said as she and Kiba got up to leave.

"you said it, good bye Shizune" Kiba said as they left. "yeah, good bye, come back for a visit every now and then Kay" she shouted after them.

lunch room –000

"so, you say you didn't ask me ay" Sasuke said to Naruto getting a mumbled reply of "go away teme, I'm trying to sleep, can't you tell"

"fine, what ever, but when you get put in a hospital for talking to your self and sleeping too much, don't come crying to me" Sasuke said to the blond as Kiba and Ino came back.

"what are you guys talking about" Ino asked as they sat down next to everyone.

"oh, Sasuke and Naruto are arguing and so far, Naruto's winning" Sakura said with a shrug before going and dumping her tray.

"oh, so now he is awake, he doesn't look like it" Kiba said poking the blond with a banana (a/n hehehe, I love bananas).

"he isn't awake Kiba, he's half awake, so he isn't exactly completely conscious yet" Hinata said matter-of-factly.

"oh, okay than, hey Sasuke, tell him I'm gonna kill him if he ever breaks my wrist or any other bone again, okay" Kiba said with a nod.

"no, I killed you first dog breath" Naruto said raising his head and rubbing his eyes from sleep.

"what the, how long have you been fully awake Naruto" Sakura said rejoining the group. "just now, um, how is everyone doing while I was sleeping" he asked looking around tiredly then yawning saying "I'm still tired, and Kyu-san said I should just send Hara back so it doesn't take so much energy to keep her here, I guess it's worth a try I guess, oh, and Kiba, never call me foz boy again, I get it enough back home with Ino and Akamaru" he added.

"hey, Akamaru can talk there, o that is so cool" Kiba said trying to contain his excitement.

"yeah well, he can't exactly talk, me and you can talk to dogs along with your family and Ino cause you're going to get married when you're old enough, since you're the heir to the clan, and you two announced love to each other, then she started learning the ways of your clan, so yeah, it's just a huge mess of confusion back home" Naruto said rubbing his forehead suddenly feeling dizzy, "um, I think I should go back to the dorms for the rest of lunch, see ya" and with that, he ran down the hall with the little energy he had.

Hey I know it's pretty lame and all, but…

Kala: just get on with it, stop treailing off and quit with the stupid … I hate it, now get on with it shouting at me

Okay, well there you go… um, review, comment, criticisms, and please, please, please give me some ideas people, good bye waves at everyone


	11. i do not

Hey, I would like to thank totalnarutofangirl85 for the idea, so remember, not my idea cause I have serious writers block kk

Hey, I would like to thank totalnarutofangirl85 for the idea, so remember, not my idea cause I have serious writers block kk.

"hey, Naruto, get back here, we are not getting married" Kiba and Ino shouted while blushing, getting looks from everyone in the lunch room.

"Oooo. Kiba and Ino sitting in a tree" Sakura and Ten-ten said together with giggles making bother of the distraught teens blush even deeper than before.

"u-um shut up you guys, we are not getting married, and that's final" Ino said with a huff. "yeah, we are not in love with each other, so why would we" Kiba said sharing a glance with Ino, "and we are not going to get married, now knock it off with the looks you guys" he shouted at Sasuke, Choji, Shikamaru and Lee.

"I can tell from the look you two have, you two like each other" Sakura said making them blush again "see, I knew it, you do like each other" she said with a smirk.

"shut up forehead girl or I'll knock that smirk off your face" Ino said raising a fist.

"man, what I said in the hall way about not being able to stay mad at Naruto Ino, I so take it back" Kiba said with a glare in the direction that Naruto left in "when I get my hands on him, I'm going to kill him, I mean it, I'm going to kill him" he added punching his palm than regretting it from his broken wrist "ouch, that hurt" he shouted in pain getting more looks from everyone in the lunch room "when I see him next time, I am so going to kill him" he said releasing a massive amount of killer intent.

-- -- --

Naruto was in his room going through hand seals to send Hara back home, when he got shivers down his spine "why do I feel like I'm in danger Kyu-san" he asked as he finished with the seals and sent Hara back home and felt even dizzier.

**You probably made Kiba and Ino mad about the whole marriage thing you said** Kyu in quested.

-- -- --

"you said it, when I get my hands on him, I'm gonna kill him too" Ino said with a murderous twinkle in her eyes making everyone shudder.

"I still think you'd make a cute couple" this time Hinata spoke up, "I mean you two are probably the closest in the group, and I heard Gaara talking to his older brother and sister about your chemistry" she added after getting glares from the menacing couple.

"no Hinata, why'd you have to turn on us too" Ino stated banging her head on the table "why, why, why did you all turn on us all of a sudden" she said resting her head on the table.

"well we're just telling the truth, and we're your friends, we have to be annoying sometimes" Sasuke said finally "and besides, it's not the same for you guys as me and Sakura, you two loved each other for a long time, me and Sakura, she always told me but I ignored her, and somehow, I don't know how, but I sort of fell for her too after awhile" he said with a shrug.

"now you are speaking up too, man the look you keep giving us is bad enough" Kiba whined "why do you keep turning on us with words" he said now banging his head on the table with Ino.

"who knows lets just get out of here Kiba, they want to make fun of us, who frigging cares" Ino said standing up and pulling Kiba out of the room.

"man, I think we've made them mad" Choji stated eating a chip from his newly opened bag of chips.

"maybe we should go talk to them, and say we're sorry" Hinata suggested quietly.

"nah, they can handle them selves" Ten-ten stated with a shrug "besides, if all the boys together can't beat Naruto, those two alone can't" she said standing up "I'm going to go to my next class to get there early okay" they nodded and she left.


	12. kisses behind the school

Well here is chapter 12, hope you all enjoy it, it will have a little romance, so enjoy J

Naruto lay on his bed, not wanting to go to the next class, so he decided to skip the last few classes for the day and rest, he found out tha Kyuubi was right, as soon as Hara was gone, he started getting his energy back, so he was happy not to be tired, but upset that he couldn't have his faithful companion with him at all times.

"hey Kyu-san, why is it that these things always happen to me" he asked sitting up. **who knows kit, who knows, you're just really unlucky I guess, you are the most lucky yet unfortunate ninja in Konoha so just go with the flow and get more practice with your jutsu, you're starting to run low on chakra** Kyuubi answered lifting his head from his fox/cat bed that Naruto had gotten him.

"yeah, I guess you're right" Naruto said laying his head back down to his pillow and smiling as he fell asleep, again, for the ten thousandth time that day.

000- break period -000

Ino and Kiba sat there, blushing and whining every time one of their friends mentioned the marriage thing, which was every ten seconds or so, finally Ino got fed up "come on Kiba, if they want to tease us, let them" she said grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door, the walked through the halls, both oblivious about holding hands while huffing as they walked onto the grounds.

They got to a place where no one was or near and sat under two separate trees, staring at each other, when a small blush krept up their faces.

'_now that I think about it, he is pretty cute, not hot, but cute, and he gives me strange feelings in my stomach when he gives me his wolfish grin of his'_ as if on cue, he flashed her the wolfish grin she was thinking about, making the blush on her face more visible to him.

Kiba grinned at her and noticed the blush creep up her face and blushed himself _'what is wrong with me, she is my best friend, I can't be hitting on her, though with that blush she is kind of cute, no, no, no, no thinking like that, she's my best friend, no I can't hit on her, I've known her my whole life' _he thought mentally kicking himself as a blush crept further up his face.

She looked into his eyes and felt like dying for second, _'no, I can't, he's been my best friend for as long as I remember, always been there for me, and when I broke my leg that one time, he carried me all the way to the hospital, aw, I'm so falling for him, what do I do?' _she thought breaking eye contact.

'_okay Kiba, calm yourself, you are not in love with Ino, you are not in love with Ino, oh I am in love with Ino, I haven't felt like this since junior high when I had that crush on her, I'm so in love with Ino' _Kiba thought nervously.

They stood up, and the next thing they knew, they were kissing passionately, not French, not soft, church, mouth half open, slowly deepening the kiss as they stood there.

When the bell rang, they just stood there kissing still, when they finally broke apart in desperate need of air, they grinned sheepishly at each other, faces bright red , smiles in tact, they slowly made their way to class.

000- last period study hall -000

Sakura fidgeted in her seat, she was wondering where Ino and Kiba were when they walked in blushing and studdered their apologies to the teacher who just waved it off and told them to take their seats. Kiba sat next to Sasuke and Ino next to her, "so, what's with the blush Ino, something happen" she asked and the girl next to her blushed harder.

"um, yes, but I'm not telling you" Ino said looking away.

"wait, what's with your lip-gloss" Sakura said turning Ino's head to her and giggling "did he kiss you Ino, come on you can tell me" she said.

"fine, I kissed him, but don't tell anyone, okay" Ino pleaded and the pink haired girl nodded and got back to her biography home work.

-- other side of room --

"so, why are you blushing Kiba" Sasuke asked looking up momentarily, he did a double take at his friend, noticing something shocking, "is that lip-gloss on your mouth,-gasp- you didn't, did you" he asked, the brown haired teen nodded and he sat there, gapping at Kiba, "you mean you actually kissed her" he shouted after a long silence.

-- with Ino and Sakura --

"well, there goes your plan of not letting any one know" Sakura said with a giggle.

"oh shut up forehead girl" Ino said with a glare. "Ooooo. I'm shaking, you can't scare me Ino-pig" Sakura said with a glare of her own, and both girls burst out laughing.

000- next day -000

Naruto awoke feeling totally energized, a pleasure he hadn't had in almost a month, and stretched while yawning and getting out of bed, he glanced at the clock, it was only 6;30, still two hours till class and he sighed standing up, he stretched his arms over his head, cracking his back with a sigh of relief.

"so Kyu-san, do you think Ino and Kiba ant to kill me about telling them about the marriage thing back home" Naruto said after taking a shower and getting dressed.

**Maybe, but I wouldn't count on it, I heard Sasuke shout 'you actually kissed her, and as he and Kiba passed by the door last night, I heard them talking about Kiba and Ino kissing, so I wouldn't bet on it, the odds would be against you anyway Kyu replied with a yawn as he laid back down.**

**000- a few hours later, home room -000**

**Naruto walked into the classroom just as the bell rang and saw everyone there, and he went over to Hinata, "so, I hear Kiba and Ino kissed, is it true" he asked her only getting a nod as a reply, "okay, so how's it been while I've been having my, uh…. Fox naps, yeah, fox naps" he asked with a chuckle.**

"**well, you broke Kiba's wrist yesterday, snapped a ruler clean in half, talked about Kyu-san, and have great reflexes when it comes to catching erasers that someone throws at you as you sleep" she said looking down at her feet.**

"**oh, that so, well um, okay, I was thinking we have a meeting tonight with the whole gang about the you know, my place, I think I've got an idea, and could you possibly meet me at lunch today, I have something I want to give you" he aske making her blush and she nodded.**

**000- lunch -000**

**Naruto and the others decided on having the meeting at seven so they could end it by nine so no one gets too tired. And Naw they were eating, they were joking and laughing with both Naruto and Hinata glancing at the clock evert now and than, when it was ten minutes of their lunch period left, Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her away, leaving a really confused gang behind.**

"**what was that about" Ino asked confused.**

"**who knows, they're probably going to do what you and Kiba did yesterday, make ot till they can't breathe" Sakura said with a shrug.**

"**shut up already, you're embarrassing us" Ino said blushing, than an idea came to her, "I know, how about we follow them, it'll be fun" she said to them and they nodded in agreement and followed after the couple.**

**Naruto and Hinata walked behind the school, hand in hand as they walked, finally Naruto stopped and they looked at each other for a moment, "Okay Hina-chan, I want to give you some thing to remember me by, so here" Naruto said pulling out a necklace that was a silk strap that was pink instead of a gold or silver chain, it went around in a 'v' shape and at the point of the 'v' was a heart stone, it had the leaf village symbol on it, and was beautiful in every way, she flew into him and hugged him.**

**She looked up and locked eyes with him, "um, how do you know when you're leaving" she asked with tears in her eyes.**

**He sighed and looked down at her face, "my plan, I'm going to use the phone lines, use chakra to enforce it, and get one of my friends from my world here, then we can get back if we work together" he said sadly, he looked down and smiled, "don't worry, I'm sure my other half will be the exact same as me, no worries" Naruto said kissing her, the same way Kiba and Ino had, though he didn't know that, and she kissed him back, when they broke apart, they smiled at each other and he put the necklace around her neck, "there, pretty as a butterfly" he said as they walked off.**

**-- in the bushes --**

"**aw, how romantic" Sakura said hugging her hand, "why can't I get a moment like that with you Sasuke-kun" she asked her boyfriend.**

"**because, we don't get separated like that" he said with a sigh, "it's not like we're going to get separated in inter dimensional rifts" he added as they walked to their next classes.**

**Well I think this is a good place to end my chapter, and tell me if I should bring Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, or Sai to help him, kk, I could use the help, I can't decide, the first reviewer to give me an answer will get the suggestion you used, so work quick, kk**


	13. inter dimensional skip

Yo people, I already have the winner for my contest, totalnarutofangirl85 for being my first reviewer with the suggestion, so yeah… totalnarutofangirl85, you get a virtual cookie, enjoy!!

* * *

"so, we're going to use the phone lines to bring one of you friends her" Sasuke asked after they got the memo on Naruto's plan.

"that's right, but I don't have the amount of chakra needed, even though I have more than most, so I need Kyu-san to help me, I've been working on this seal, so whoever is in the Hokage's office, will show up as soon as Tsunade-Baa-chan answers the phone" Naruto said, than added as an under statement, "aside from the Hokage herself of course" he rubbed his neck nervously.

"okay, you could have made a clone to help you with the seal, cause you need two people to make it, right" Naruto nodded, "but then you wouldn't have enough chakra" Naruto nodded again, "how long have you been working on this seal, and what will it do" Sakura asked.

"it's a teleportation seal, except I fixed it to make it a dimensional cross seal thing, I took the teleportation seal from my dad, he was the fourth Hokage, he had a thunder demon seal written on kunai, and could teleport when someone he gave it to used it, but I'm using a phone, and they come here to help, I couldn't do it any other way, other why's I'd be home trying to figure out how to get other me here" Naruto explained, "and I've been trying to get this seal for awhile, and yesterday, look what I got from my home" he held up another headband, like the one on his head band, "this was Sakura-chan's headband at home, I hope she isn't mad at me" he said.

Sakura glared at him but shrugged it off as fast as it came, "okay, than I guess we have to find this Kyu-san… wait, isn't that your pet" she said confused.

"no, he's just pretending to be my pet, he's really the nine-tailed demon fox I told you about, you know, I told you he could change to human, though it's annoying because he looks just like me, except his hair is red and he has green eyes" Naruto said and Kyuubi, in his human form poofed right next to him, "ahhhhh! Kyu-san, don't sneak up on me like that, you know I don't like it" Naruto shouted.

"calm down Naruto, you just need to stop letting your guard down when you know I'm coming" Kyu stated with a shrug, "hey, what's up with them, they look at me like I'm a ghost" ha asked looking at the others.

"you just surprised us is all" Sakura said raising her hands behind her head with a small smile.

"yeah, you surprised us" Ino said with a sigh.

"okay, let's just get on with making the seal" Naruto said taking out a scroll, both him and Kyu grabbed a paint brush, and did hand signs at the same pace with the brushes in between their fingers, when they were finished, they grinned and set to work on separate sides of the scroll, writing symbols, and kanji for who knows what, and met in the center with a circle with the kanji for lightning, water, and wind.

They wiped the sweat from their faces and put Sakura's cell phone in the circle as it dried. "so, when do we do what we need to call?" Hinata asked looking at the phone and seal it was on.

"no, we have to wait about a half hour before finishing it" Naruto said. With a sigh, "might as well go get some ramen while we wait" and they went to the kitchen and ate and came back, just a minute to the time limit, and Kyu and Naruto got on either side and went through hand signs.

They looked at the clock, and right as the half hour was up, they placed their hands on the ground next to the scroll and it glowed blue before getting sucked into the phone, Naruto smirked, "so, who wants to do the dialing and talking" he asked and they all pointed at him, even Hinata and Kyu, "aw traitors, why do I have to" he asked.

"because, if it back fires, you'll get sent back, we don't want to go there" Sakura said matte-of-factly.

"fine, I'll do it than, oh, and when we finish this, we can still communicate with the phone, and I could do it to my phone" Naruto said and they nodded in agreement, "remind me to get a cell phone when I get back, okay Ky-san" the fox kid just nodded.

He picked up the phone, and dialed the number.

-- other dimension, Tsunade's office --

"so, you have finally figured out why he got here, and the other left" Tsunade asked pointing at Naruto, and asking Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura who nodded, "well… I'm waiting" she urged.

"it was Orochimaru who did it," Sasuke started, "I remember him working on an inter-dimensional project when I was with him" he explained.

"okay, so that is the case, stupid Orochimaru, he always is the cause for this sort of thing" Tsunade muttered under her breath, "well, the only thing we can do, is find Orochimaru and-" she was cut off by the phone.

She picked it up "yes, I'm in the middle of a meeting" she said angrily.

'_oy, Tsunade-Baa-chan, it's nice to hear you yelling at me for no reason like you always did_' an oh too familiar voice on the other side said.

"Naruto, is that you, where are you" Tsunade asked urgently.

"what do you mean, I'm right here" Naruto said confused.

"no not you, the one from this dimension" Tsunade said, "answer my question" she said into the phone.

'_i'm in another dimension, and guess what, I created a new seal, and yeah… it is so cool, now I can talk to you from here, but anyway, how is everybody, and keep talking to me for at least two minutes longer" _Naruto said to her.

"um, everybody is fine here, and your other self is almost exactly like you, only not a ninja and even more stubborn" Tsunade said with a sigh.

'_really, that is so cool, does he have a crush on Hinata"_ Naruto asked.

"yes, your other self does, but is too afraid to ask, but why do you ask" she asked confused.

'_u-um, no reason, who's in your office with you" _Naruto asked her.

"um. It's me, your other self, Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai, why" she said.

"_well, tell them I say 'hi'" _he said. "Naruto says 'hi' to you all" Tsunade said to them before turning back to the phone "so, what do you think to get you back home" she asked.

'_um, about that, tell other me he has a new girlfriend, and everyone in that room will be coming here in about twenty seconds, and brace themselves" _Naruto said chuckling nervously.

"um, Naruto, you have a girlfriend when you get there, and all of you, brace your selves" she said to them.

"what, why" Sakura asked and like that, she and the others with her were sent into a swirling vortex.

"what the hell was that Naruto" Tsunade asked, but got no answer "Naruto! Naruto!" she called into the phone than hung it up saying "baka" and sighing.

-- dimension skip --

they were swirling in a blue and red vortex when they suddenly landed on a ground. Hard on the ground with an extra 'oof' from the original Naruto getting landed on by the other Naruto.

"Hey! Get off of me, me" he shouted pushing him off. "Hey, it's not my fault, that is the second vortex thing I've gone through, so there, it still makes me dizzy" the other Naruto said.

Sakura2 shook her head to clear it, she looked up and saw her orange clad teammate arguing with his orange clad other self that was with her in Tsunade's office, and smiled, stood and ran and hugged the one that was her best friend. _(a/n. I'll call the new arrivals Sasuke2, Sai2-though the Sai from this world isn't here, on second thought, I'll just call him Sai- Sakura2, and Naruto2)_

"man, I've missed you so frigging much Naruto" Sakura2 said before hitting the blond on the head with her fist, "don't ever, I mean ever do that again, we were worried sick, and the other you is ten time more annoying" she said.

"um, okay than, hey, other me, do you like Hinata" Naruto asked and the other him blushed slightly, "well, I've got you a new girl friend over there, Naruto meet Hinata, Hinata meet other Naruto" he said after breaking Sakura's grasp around his neck.

Both of them blushed and shook hands before blushing deeper, "so, you want to go get some ramen later" Naruto2 asked, Hinata blushed, but still nodded, "great, ho about lunch tomorrow, that sound good" he asked, she nodded again.

"man, people sure do bounce back fast, don't they Kiba" Ino asked, and her newly made boyfriend nodded hid head.

* * *

Well I think that's a good place to stop, well cya, read, review, comment, criticize, ideas, ext. you get the idea.


	14. Orochimaru's first or second attack

Hey, I would love to thank totalnarutofangirl85 for my longest review yet, and for her wonderful idea, you get another virtual

Hey, I would love to thank totalnarutofangirl85 for my longest review yet, and for her wonderful idea, you get another virtual cookie and dango, any flavor you like, well anyway… on with the story

"I still can't get over the fact that you got us here Naruto, I'm still abit dizzy from it, but hey, it's still good to see you again" Sasuke2 said with a smile at Naruto (the one from his world, the main in the story will be no number two, only the new arrivals, kk).

"yeah, I had help from Kyu-san and got the idea about the phone from watching these guys talk on their cell phones" Naruto said rubbing his back sheepishly, "so, how do you think other me and Hinata are doing right now" he asked.

"I still can't get over the fact that you kissed a girl from this dimension, I just can't" Sakura2 said.

"yeah, I know, it broke my heart to find out he was going to leave after kissing her, but now that he hooked the other him up with Hinata, I guess it's okay" Ten-ten said with a shrug.

"yeah, I know" Sakura said. "so, how do you intend on getting back Naruto" Lee asked.

"um, I told you already, my dimensional seal I created remember" Naruto said.

"I still can't believe that you managed to create a new version of the fourths thunder god seal" Sakura2 said exasperatedly.

"yeah dobe, I guess you're not as dumb as we used to think" Sasuke2 said with a smirk.

"well, yeah I guess" Naruto said with a shrug.

All of a sudden, there was an explosion and the building they were next to crumbled in a pile of rubble and on top of the rubble, stood Orochimaru, evil smirk on his face "well, well, well, I wanted to kill Naruto, but I guess I could get away with killing you guys too" he said.

"Orochimaru" Naruto said seething in anger, "bring it on snake-teme, you know you can't beat all of us" the other Naruto said showing up at just the right time with Hinata.

"oy, Naruto number 2, you and the others get back, this is our fight, you guys wouldn't stand a chance" Sasuke2 said seething in anger like Naruto, and they slowly walked backwards, away from the seething Sasuke2 and Naruto.

"you guys, calm down and breathe, we can take him with out you guys going berserk, just calm down" Sakura2 said glancing at Sai for support, finding none and sighing.

"calm down, do you know what he put me through while I was here, he tried killing me with a poison and Kami did it hurt like hell or being stunk in the death gods stomach for eternity" Naruto shouted to her.

"oh, I didn't know, I'm sorry" she said getting into her own stance at the same time as Sai, Orochimaru lunged at Naruto first, and Naruto ducked backwards beneath his sword and brought his legs up and kick the snake over to Sasuke who hit him in stomach with a chidori, Orochimaru swayed slightly but used his snakes to heal himself almost instantly.

He lunged for the other Sasuke who dodged it quicker than usual and his eyes sort of gleamed red, and he punched Orochimaru in the stomach and got hit across the face himself, Orochimaru hit Hinata across the face with his sword and she punched at his heart and he stopped and gasped momentarily and a couple veins popped out around her eyes, Kiba rushed at the snake, and got animal characteristics as he clawed at him, and Choji got bigger and jumped on Orochimaru.

Shino punched at Orochimaru and bugs flew out of the trees and ate at the snake, Ino raised her hand and so did Orochimaru and ended up with Orochimaru getting flown into a tree by Naruto2 who's eyes were a reddish blue color and were slits. Orochimaru stood up and Shikamaru's shadow touched his and he couldn't move, Shikamaru yawned from where he was leaning and he did the same, he was punched harder into another tree by Lee, and Ten-ten somehow produced a sword in her left hand and attacked and stabbed him in the left shoulder.

While Ten-ten held him in place, Sakura punched him in the stomach and the tree shattered, Neji came up and punched him too, and he gasped some more as his veins around his eyes popped out like Hinata's.

"what the hell, you're not ninja, how can this happen?" Orochimaru asked gasping for breath. And the next thing he knew, he had a hand in his stomach from his former student, Sasuke2 and Naruto was running at him with a rasengan at the ready in his hands, he got hit head on as Sasuke2 took out his hand and was sent flying through the air, spinning and he disappeared in a vortex to is own world.

"wow, that was the scariest thing I've ever done, I didn't know what came over me" Sakura said shaking as did the rest as they nodded in agreement, Naruto, Sasuke2, Sakura2, and Sai only sighed and were happy no one got hurt other than the snake himself.

"well, it seems the thrill of the ballet has given you all the abilities you've got in the real world we're from, my super strength you've got Sakura, Sasuke you got Sharingan, Ten-ten, you've got your other sides weapon abilities, Ino you've got your families mind jutsu stuff, Kiba you've got your animalistic thing you've always had back where we're from, though it did go away after a second or two, other than your teeth.

Lee, you've got your endurance and strength, Neji and Hinata, you two got Byakugan, Shino's got the thing with the bugs going, Choji you've got expansion, Shikamaru, you've got your shadow jutsu from your family, and Naruto2, you somehow managed to get some of Naruto's creepy fox chakra, and you've even got the whisker marks now" she finished with a sigh, "well, before the snake idiot comes back, we should train you in your new abilities, that way you'll have at least a little fighting abilities, that way we could possibly kill Orochimaru, Oooo, um Hinata, come here for a second, let me heal that" she said noticing the huge line of blood going down the girls face, and she looked to be in a bit of pain at the mention of it.

Sakura healed it and smiled, "well, let's get started with training than, we'll divide into groups, okay" they nodded and she got a piece of paper, "okay, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, you'll train with your other selves, okay, Ino-me, Kiba-Sasuke, Lee-Sai, Ten-ten-Sasuke, Neji-Sai, Hinata-Naruto, Shino-Sai, Choji-me, Shikamaru-Naruto, there I think that's everyone" she said grinning after righting it down.

"yeah, and it's even too" Sai said looking at the names, three to a person, "so, when do we start" he asked.

"right now, let's get to the park, when we get there, we'll start with the basic academy jutsu, than chakra control, than we'll teach you all we can about your family jutsu and stuff like that, oh is there a lake near the park, and a lot of trees" Sakura asked and all the ones who've been there nodded and they headed towards the park.

Well there you go, next chapter wont be for another week or so, I'll be really busy, I just found out I'm going to be doing extra studying for my drivers test, so I had to get this done today, so yeah… no hard feelings, oh I'll try to update sooner, I'll still be reading before bed and trying to get parts of the next chapter written in my free time, so yeah… till next week or less, Cheeka out


	15. training begins

YO! Guess what, I'm in the best mood ever, I took my drivers test, and I passed it, so yeah… I'm gonna update everyone of my stories sometime toady, so, um, yeah… on with the story!!

They all sat in the middle of the park breathing in and out while looking at the sky with small smiles, "man, that was a rough day" Ino said sighing as she laid down.

"oh, that's nothing, there's haqrder jutsu out there, those were the basics that almost all ninja know" Sasuke2 said with a shrug. "but, Naruto didn't know the bunshin, he couldn't do it, the one from here could, but the one that's been with us didn't" Sakura said looking confused.

"oh, that's because of my huge chakra reserves, I have too much to do it, why do you think I do the kage bunshin instead of normal bunshin" Naruto said to her. "wait a minute, if you're the other me, than why don't I get the massive chakra reserves" Naruto2 asked confused.

"um, just because your another me, doesn't mean anything" Naruto said with a glare and everyone who saw it shivered. "be careful Naruto, your other you can make a glare so strong, it is stronger than Gaara's and could stop Kami in her tracks" Sakura2 said.

"oh, okay than" the Naruto with out Kyu said laying down in the grass. "why did he get my whisker marks though" Naruto asked her. "probably he was supposed to, maybe it has something to do with the fact as to why his eyes turned reddish like yours" Sakura2 explained.

"you mean like this" Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were reddish blue and Sasuke2 and Sakura2 jumped up startled, than relaxed, "Kami Naruto, how can you do that, you gave me a heart attack, I thought the Kyuubi had control or something" Sakura2 said holding her heart.

"oh, um… well I got poisoned with that one poison called Oni-Tsuta and I had to get rid of it, so I went into a death state and found it" Naruto said rubbing his neck sheepishly. "you mean you did that thing on purpose, you were like that for almost half an hour you little baka" Kiba shouted at him.

'

"I'm sorry if it scared you dog breath, you could have just asked" Naruto shot back. "I thought I told you not to call me dog breath" Kiba said darkly sitting back down but still glaring at Naruto who just ignored it.

"oh well, maybe we should get back to the school, it's getting late, and we have to bring this Naruto around school before it starts, okay" Hinata said to them, they nodded and set off in the direction of the school.

000- after chakra training -000

"so, now that that is done, lets work on your blood line traits and other jutsu, and Gaara, I'm glad you found out and helped out, you had the best control" Sakura2 complimented, "okay, I'll start with Ino, okay" she said and said girl stepped forward at her name.

":yeah, and I'll start with other me" Sasuke2 stepped forward and Naruto sighed, "I'll start with Hinata-chan, since I know how she activates it" he said and she stepped forward.

"and I guess I'll start with Choji-san than" Sai said and the said boy stepped forward.

After they were done with them, Naruto helped Shikamaru, Sai helped Lee, Sasuke helped Kiba, and Sakura helped her other self.

"okay, come at me again" Sai said and Lee did, he was already doing good at his tai jutsu style. 

"okay, focus your chakra to your fist again, and on impact, release it" Sakura2 told her other self who followed her order and punched the ground and it crumbled, "okay good"

"now just do what you did before and this time use more chakra to enhance your sense of smell" Sasuke2 said and Kiba did and then quickly covered his nose, "ugh, what's that smell" he shouted and Sasuke2 laughed, "you have a garbage can right behind you Kiba" he explained.

"okay, go through the hand signs again and push your chakra into the shadow to make it stretch over to that tree and than back" Naruto said and Shikamaru did it and finished with a smirk.

"wow!, everyone made great progress, tomorrow we'll do the others, since you guy's will be the hardest for us, okay" Sakura2 said smiling and they nodded and walked off.

Well, I know it's short, but yeah… I just was getting tired, well my hands were anyway, I did the next chapter to 'what if' first so yeah… I need a break from typing so yeah… I'll try to update with in the next couple days so yeah… I'm gonna go bake some cookies!!

**Kala: what is with you and cookies cheek, you seem to love them better tha Naruto loves ramen… if it were possible**

No,. I just like cookies, I've been craving them lately, so yeah… 

Naruto: what ever, why couldn't I train other me first??

Because you couldn't, that'd take too long out of the day, so yeah…

**Kala: you did it again**

Did what

**Kala: the … trailing off thing**

So, what's your point, you're just jealous, and I know it, so don't try telling me it's annoying so yeah… I'm gonna go get some cookies

**Kala: you did it… oh never mind… oh Kami no! she has me doing it now!!**

Naruto: well… since they're being idiots, I guess I have to tell you to review, comment, criticize and so forth, well see ya later


	16. the plot of destruction

Well here you go, the next chapter to Ninja in High school, so yeah…. This chapter is called… I don't know what to call it yet, so yeah… on with the story!!

"so, who gets to help Gaara control sand guys?" Naruto asked as they walked towards the park after classes were over.

"um, why don't you do it Naruto, you do know Gaara best out of the four of us" Sakura2 stated with a shrug. "okay, I guess I'll do both of them together since I know Gaara'll be great at this, and it'll be hard to get other me to focus on this stuff, since it's hard for me to focus on this sort of stuff myself" Naruto said with a sighed, "alright, everyone who's been trained in the techniques with what they had, go do your exercises, those who didn't, stay here" he called out.

After the ones who were done with it were doing their chakra exercises, the only ones left were Naruto2, Gaara, Ten-ten, Neji, and Shino. "okay, Shino, you're with me, let's go find some bugs, okay" Sakura said and her and Shino went off to find beetles.

"Ten-ten, let's go find some medals and different woods and get started making seals on scrolls for special things" Sasuke said and they went to a wood shop first.

"okay guys, we're going to be working on you and sand Gaara, and you and other things other me" Naruto said with a sigh. "I'll start with telling you guys what to do, and than I'll help out with what problems you have in it, I'll start with Gaara" and he started teaching the two in front of him.

After everything was done for the day, everyone was exhausted, progressing wonderfully, but exhausted none the less.

The next day was even more of a hell for everyone, hold the ones from another dimension, they learned the more complex jutsu and learned better chakra control and laughed more than enough.

"so, when will you be able to turn the effects around for that jutsu of yours Naruto?" Sasuke2 asked his friend. "I'm not sure Sasuke, I'm just trying to get it figured out, I've been staying up later that/yawn/ usual" he stated tiredly as they walked towards the school… again.

After the next few days, everyone was almost as strong as the originals as Chunnin and Genin, it was unbelievable how fast one can learn with a few shadow clones on patrol to help them out, and they were all having the times of their lives learning to be ninja and teaching to be ninja to notice themselves being watched.

-- on a roof of a house --

A certain snake sannin was grinning evilly at the ninjas below him, "Kobuto, how many of my minions do you think it would take to take out about ten Chunnin and four Jounin?" he asked his most trusted advisor.

"um, about twelve Chunnin and five Jounin to be safe" Kobuto suggested. "you care too much Kobuto, but maybe not enough, I think we should go with fifteen Chunnin and six Jounin, you know how strong team seven are, and with Sasuke, it'll be pretty nasty in the end" Orochimaru sated with a malicious and sadistic grin.

And there you go, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, i know it's short, but yeah... I hope to hear your thoughts on it in reviews, well anyway…


	17. discoveries and mysteries

I AM SO SORRY! I totally forgot about this story for some reason, I've been helping out at school, loaded with homework, working on my other stories and just plain hanging with friends to notice it much. I've been a bit spaced out when it comes to this story, I've also had major writer's block, so I guess that is another reason, they are not excuses, it's the truth! Well again… I'm so, so, so sorry about the delay here.

-- -- --

Naruto number two sighed as he listened to the teacher talk, and talk, and talk some more. He was so bored he wouldn't mind hanging out with the Lee from his other selves world. So when the bell rang he literally jumped out of his seat and ran down the hall to his locker, grabbed his stuff, and ran into his dorm.

"Well looks like you've had a good day." His other self said from his position on the floor as he worked on his dimensional jutsu. He looked up to see copy him panting and grinning at the same time.

"I'm free!" he shouted standing up. "I've made it out of school again, I'm so bored with it, it's not even funny! It was fun sometimes, but to day it was a total bore." He sighed sitting back down. "So, how's this jutsu coming along for ya?" he asked looking over the notes that he couldn't even read. "Ugh! My head hurts just looking at all that! Why didn't you teach me to read this?" he asked shaking his head.

"Because. You're too much of a dumb but to even get it, you've even run out of the classroom before. Now, calm down, shut up, and let me concentrate on getting me and the rest of my team home!" Kyu, Naruto snapped at his other him, while his eyes flashed red, for a second, making his other self, shudder.

At that very moment, the two Sakuras entered and raised their eyebrows at them. "we heard shouting, is everything okay?" Sakura number two asked her friend.

"No. He keeps yelling at me." Naruto number two said with a huff, all the while glaring at his actual ninja self.

"Naruto… is something wrong?" Sakura2 asked her friend from her world.

"I don't know anymore." Naruto sighed out. "and he keeps asking questions about everything I'm doing, he won't stop asking me to teach him these seals, and he is just plain annoying me out of my mind. And he's not letting me concentrate on my jutsu to get us home!" he added with a raised voice as he sighed and let out all his frustration.

"I'm sorry. Kyu and me have been trying to get this for two months already, we just can't get it backwards, and we've been trying it with random objects. But all they do is blow up in our faces. And with him always getting in the way… I'm just abit uptight lately." He sighed out again, "I guess this is how I was when I was pretending to be an idiot for those years in the academy and a year after being a Genin huh?" he asked.

"Yep. Pretty much it." Sakura2 said to him.

"Okay… come on Naruto, let's go get some food with Hinata, she's bound to be back at the dorm." Sakura1 said grabbing her friend by the arm and pulling him out, leaving the two other dimension people alone in the room to get back to work.

"You know… he's probably faking it too, you still do it to the council and a lot of the villagers, maybe he's faking too, I mean he did learn a lot of your more powerful jutsu in a week, and he learned the rasengan in a month like you did before." Sakura2 said to him as she looked over at her teammate's papers. "ugh! You still think that people would even know what you wrote if you wrote it in a language I know?" she said, "no wonder he was asking questions, even I don't know that, I get a head ach just looking for the pattern in that!" she said shaking her head.

"I know… it's just that… Orochimaru's here and if you know the language, he's bound to know it too. Besides, it's fun to keep people in the dark." He said with a grin as he read his notes again before smacking himself on the forehead. "Of course, how could've I been so stupid… it's been in front of my face this whole time!" he said in bewilderment as he took out a pen and started writing out more notes with a smile on his face.

"You figure something out?" she asked her friend.

"Figure something out. Figure something out! I've done more than that, if I alter this some more. We could have an internal rift in the space-time continuum that we could open and close freely with a simple seal that only a certain number of people would know! We could come and visit our other selves, we could even possibly kill Hebe-teme and Kabuto-tem by throwing them in and closing it before they make it to the other side, thus splitting them into thousands of tiny pieces and killing them painfully but quickly!" he said excitedly to her as he wrote down some more. "if I do this all right… it could be done in a week or two along with a new discovery of transportation." He said with a smile as he continued to right things down.

"Why that's wonderful!" Sakura replied excitedly, "I'll go tell Sasuke and Sai right now!" she ran trough the door to share the good news.

Later that night –00

"So, today we'll just be working on chakra control. Do we know why?" Naruto1 asked the group in font of his team.

"Um… because you're too upset for anything else?" Naruto2 asked.

"No, actually I'm feeling extra happy today, I was upset earlier, but now I am the most happy in the world if only for a while." Naruto1 replied with a forced smile that wasn't forced until that comment.

"Ano… Naruto-kun…um 1, why are we working on chakra control?" Hinata asked politely.

"Because we need to be ready, I might have made a discovery that'll take a massive load of chakra to open, but little to open in the future, this way… me and my team can go home but still visit in the future as well, how's that sound to you guys?" he asked and they all cheered to start their control exercises.

They were enjoying their time until a familiar presence alerted Naruto, "everybody down" he called and they all were on the ground just as a bunch of wind blades came and cut down the trees they were just climbing. They all stood and noticed if they would have been standing they would have been cut in half completely.

"That was too close for comfort." Sasuke1 said with a sigh.

"You said it. Thanks Naruto." Sasuke2 said and Naruto1 grinned at him.

"Looks like you've improved much, haven't you Naruto-kun?" a snake like voice said from behind them. They all spun on their heels to see Orochimaru standing there with about fifteen Chunnin and six Jounin from sound shinobi.

"Orochimaru!" Naruto growled out. "What the hell do you want Hebe-teme? Haven't you caused enough problems for us?" Naruto shouted at him.

"Attack!" Orochimaru shouted and the sound shinobi behind him launched forward at the group.

Sakura1 got a big fat Chunnin guy with tanned skin and beady black eyes, while Sakura2 got a girl Jounin with orange hair and brown eyes with a blue scarf around her neck.

Sasuke1 got a man with black, messy hair and blue eyes, and a girl with blue hair had red highlights and brown eyes, they were both Chunnin.

While Sasuke2 got to fight a man with four arms from the sound four and Kabuto as well as another Jounin with blood red hair and black eyes, this one was a girl.

The others had one person to fight that was a Chunnin, each except for Sai, and the two Narutos.

Sai was face to face with two, black haired men with tanned skin and black beady eyes and a small twitch in their left hands, they were twins as well. One Jounin, the other a Chunnin.

But Naruto1 and 2 were back-to-back and surrounded by Orochimaru and the other three Chunnin and the last Jounin in the group. "Does this happen very often?" Naruto 2 asked his counter part after dodging a blade to the head

"More than you think." Naruto1 ducked under Orochimaru's blade and kicked the sannin in the stomach. "Being the new flash does that to you ya know." Hits a Chunnin in the gut with a kunai. "Trying to wipe out one of the last Namikazes." He ducked again, this time he killed the same Chunnin as before.

"how can you kill and not let realization hit you that you've killed someone?" his counter part asked turning pale after killing one of the Chunnin.

"just ignore it and soon it becomes second nature for ya, I felt sick to my stomach after realizing how many I killed when I was twelve and got kidnapped and had to kill to get home, literally." Naruto1 replied taking out another Chunnin before getting hit in the side by Orochimaru's sword and getting flung into a tree before standing and punching the snake man in the gut for it.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Sakura2 asked after killing the Jounin she was fighting and rushing over to help them.

"Yeah. I think so." Naruto1 gasped out before allowing her to heal it for him.

-- -- --

Hinata ducked under a fist and hit the guy she was fighting in the heart, killing him instantly. She turned a shade of sickly green and than threw up behind a bush at the same time as Kiba and Neji.

"You killed too?" she asked them; they nodded before throwing up again.

"Me too." She said after wiping her mouth and taking a long drink of water before giving them some.

"Thank you Hinata." Neji said before standing up and they rushed to help the others.

In the end it was only Kabuto and Orochimaru who were left to fend for themselves.

"I see I've under estimated these guys again, no matter, they wont live long." Orochimaru said and he and Kabuto disappeared from sight in a flash, leaving the rest of them to wonder what he meant by it.

Sakura1 and 2 set to work healing the others with Hinata and Ino, and in the end, the group was healed up, leaving and exhausted group of inter-dimensional friends to sleep in a destroyed park.

-- -- --

well... i'm going to do this now so no one gets confused with who Naruto1 and 2, Sakura1 and 2, and Sasuke1 and 2 are, kk

Sakura1 is the one from this diemension while Sakura2 is the one from shippuuden.

Sasuke is from this world and Sasuke2 is from shippuuden, well he's not evil if you guys are wondering, i don't like evil Sasuke

and Naruto1 is from shippuuden since he's been in this world for a while he's number 1 while the other one is Naruto2 on account that he just got into the tstory a little while ago,kk i so hope this gets rid of some of the confusion.

--

there you all go. The next chapter in a long, long time, I hope you all enjoyed it, and again, I'm really, really, really sorry for the long wait, had to work on my other stories, help at school, loaded wit homework, it all adds up in the end, so please tell me your thoughts on this chapter, please review! Ja Ne!


	18. Sorry

I'm sooooo sorry and I know you probably don't want to hear this but… I haven't done anything for this story in almost two years and after re-reading it last night I found that I just don't have the will to continue it so yeah.

I'm not going to delete it but I'm putting it up for adoption.

If you want it, you can take it, just PM me first.

Again, I'm really sorry for this!!


End file.
